When All Is Said And Done
by KaraiAtsuiJoo
Summary: Amon is struggling, Michael is stuck, Karasuma is inquisitive, Robin is spirited, Sakaki is bored and Dojima is too pretty for her own good. Everyone has problems, but none can solve them the way the hunters of the STN-J can. (Complete)
1. Section One

**Introduction:** Hiya, all! This is my first shot at another Anime (I'm a big Yu Yu Hakusho fan) and I hope I do WHR justice! This is written in multiple points of view and will focus on different characters from time to time. I hope you read it, and if you do, I hope you enjoy it, and if you do (or don't) I hope you review! Onward, Skipper!

**Summary:** Amon is struggling, Michael is stuck, Karasuma is inquisitive, Robin is spirited, Sakaki is bored and Dojima is too pretty for her own good. Everyone has problems, but none can solve them the way the hunters of the STN-J can. Varied POV's, open pairings and angst-y situations.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Witch Hunter Robin.

**……………**

**I**

**_Amon_**

Beep. _Hello, Amon? It's Touko. I know you wanted to shoot for Wednesday, but I think tomorrow would be better for both of us, don't you? Please, give me a call as soon as you get this message, no matter the time. I'm looking forward to hearing from you... Goodbye_.

Amon stared at the phone. The red light blinked, and the machine informed him that that was the last message. He sat back and placed his hand on his chin, listening as the machine rewound the tape. He didn't want to call her. He didn't want to meet her Tuesday. He didn't want to meet her Wednesday, either.

He leaned back further and looked straight ahead out the large window. The city lights gleamed on the outside, blurred slightly by the haze of the evening, and the dewy moisture left from the passing storm. He stood up and went over to the window, placing his hand on the mullion, unconsciously avoiding putting his palm on the window pane.

He wouldn't call her. He'd let her think he hadn't checked his messages, and therefore Wednesday would have to be the day. He shook his head at himself on the inside. This wasn't going to work. He couldn't avoid it and he knew it. He looked towards the phone, and his cowardice faltered. He walked over to it, picked up the receiver and dialed Touko's number. It was only nine in the evening, and he was sure she'd be home. She was.

"Hello, Amon," she greeted. She was happy to hear from him. She was always happy to hear from him. He didn't return the feeling, and that lack of reciprocation was how he knew.

"Touko," he said.

**_Touko_**

She was used to his coldness. She smiled over the phone and sat down on her plush armchair. She crossed her legs. She always felt that if she looked presentable, it would somehow reflect her presence through the phone. She wanted to seem at her best at the moment, and so she poised herself in that manner.

"So, you got my message?" she asked.

"Yes," Amon said. "We'll meet tomorrow." She smiled heavily, hoping that he could sense it.

"Great," she said.

"Touko?"

"Yes, Amon?"

"I'll come to you. Don't dress up. I won't be long." She paused momentarily, not expecting that from him. She nodded slowly to herself. He was just being coy.

"Okay," she said. "I'll be sure to dress accordingly."

"I'll be there at ten. You'll be home?"

"Of course," Touko said. "In fact, you can come a little earlier if you'd like."

"No. I'll be there at ten." Touko smiled again.

"Great," she said. "I'll see you then?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight, Amon." Amon hung up. In all the phone calls she could remember, he never said goodbye to her. Touko had a reason for that. She convinced herself that Amon was among those who were afraid to say goodbye, afraid that in saying goodbye, it would guarantee a final goodbye. Touko smiled at Amon's suspected sensitivity.

She reached over and picked up her glass of wine, sipping it slowly. Robin wasn't home yet and she still had time to relax. She was probably staying late talking with Michael again. Touko shook her head at that. Didn't that foolish girl know that Michael had no interest in her? She was always feeding him doughnuts and hanging around him at the office from what Touko'd heard. She pressed the wine glass to her lips. And the way Robin acted around Amon was laughable at most. Amon loved Touko, he'd never go for someone as young, and as foolish, and as unsettled as Robin. He wanted someone sleek, and sophisticated; grownup and intellectual.

Touko smiled again, and stood up. So Amon thought he'd only stop by for a moment, did he? Touko took her glass with her into her bedroom. She sat it down on the end table near her bed and opened the door to her closet. She looked inside for the perfect thing to wear, shifting from her original pick now that their plans had changed. She pulled out a silky midnight blue dress and shoes to match. That would do.

She opened the second drawer on her dresser to search for underwear. She looked back to the dress, then back to the underwear drawer. No. No underwear. She closed the drawer promptly. Just the dress, and…perhaps some hor d'oeuvres. Excitement tickled her senses as she went over what she wanted to happen Tuesday night. She was just hanging the dress up to air it out when she heard the keys at the door.

**_Robin_**

She was tired. Her back ached terribly from leaning over her desk all day, and her eyes were drooping from exhaustion. She tried to arrange her keys with one hand, as the other held a plastic bag. The keys slipped from her hand and hit the floor with a clack. She sighed heavily and looked down at them. She waited a moment before she kneeled and picked them up. She used both of her hands to open the door this time, then pushed it open.

Her eyes immediately went to the floor. Touko's shoes were sitting in the entrance. She was home. Great.

Robin liked Touko, but had the nagging sense that Touko despised her. She wasn't sure what she'd done to make Touko feel that way. She always tried to treat her nicely. In fact, she was positive that she did. Michael once told her that being too nice could be damaging. Robin didn't see how.

She went inside and moved towards the couch. She sat down and placed her bag on the floor next to her. She sighed, sat back, and began to take her hair down. Touko came from her bedroom and leaned against the wall, arms folded and expression superior. Robin looked down. She hated when Touko gave her that look. She was going to ask her to leave again.

"Amon's coming over tomorrow night," Touko said. "I'll need the apartment empty. Arrange with Michael to stay at the STN, alright?"

"Okay, Touko." Touko moved away from the wall and went into the kitchen. Robin didn't watch as she fiddled around in there. She thought of Amon. Nothing particular about him, but enough about him to make her smile to herself. In her thoughts, she could imagine what she wanted. It wasn't necessarily to be with Amon, but just to be accepted by him. She would be; she just had to wait. She found it silly that it was her basic goal as a worker for the STN, but at least she had something to work towards.

**_Amon_**

It was getting too late to stay awake. Amon lay in bed, face up and staring at the ceiling. He reached over and shut out his lamp. Tuesday would be more eventful than he wished. In the still of the night, it was quiet and chilly. Under the sheets was warm and comfortable. Amon closed his eyes. Since when did going to sleep become the highlight of his day? At least in sleep, he could dream, and in dreaming he could live without restraints. He could live as he wanted. And he could forget his life as he knew it, if only just for a portion of his day.

**……………**

So how was it? I know that was kind of an odd place to end it, but…you can't know what Amon's dreams hold just yet. If you review, perhaps you'll find out. :wink, wink:

And if any die hard WHR fans out there are cringing massively for my unintended character assassination, I'm sorry! I've seen every episode but three, and I'm basing the characters on that, k? If I wrote something you know is inaccurate, please tell me! I'd really like to know!

Peace out!

kaj (a.k.a. J3)


	2. Section Two

Yay! Thanks for reviewing you guys! I really appreciate it! Here's numbah two!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WHR, or 1984, or the Matrix!

**……………**

**II**

**_Sakaki_**

The day was moving slowly. The word boredom flashed through Sakaki's mind in big bright letters with marching ants around it as he sat at his desk. He looked around his desk for something to do. There was a pen and the computer and that was it. He picked the pen up and twirled it in his fingers. Shit. He didn't remember a day more boring than that one. In fact, the days got more boring as they went on. Perhaps that was why. Yeah. That was it. Wonder what Michael's up to.

Sakaki moved around in his chair and looked at Michael. He was staring at Sakaki.

"What?" Sakaki asked. Michael shrugged. His hand was on his mouse and he was turned slightly towards Sakaki, staring at him with furrowed eyebrows. That wasn't usual. But what about Michael was? "You're up to something," Sakaki said. Michael shook his head.

"No," he said. "It's just that you're ticking me off."

"What'd I do?" Sakaki asked defensively.

"You're sitting around here like there's nothing to do." Michael motioned his head towards the large windows to the right of them. Sakaki looked at them, then back at Michael. "At least you can go out there," Michael said.

"I'm going to tell you something, Michael," Sakaki said, tapping the pen on his knee. "You're not missing out on as much as you think you are."

"Are you kidding me?" Michael asked.

"Oh, wow, you mean like being out there for two minutes before Amon comes a calling?" Sakaki made a noise. "It's not worth it. The only time I'm not bothered is when I'm actually here and bored. As soon as I sneak out for a little joy ride, here comes you, buzzing me for a hunt. It's not like I'm having any fun out there, anyway. I can't date anybody, and I don't have any friends." Michael looked down.

"You're right," he said, and turned back to his computer. "I was out of line." Sakaki rolled over to him.

"What's eating you?" he asked. Michael sighed.

"You ever notice how useless it is? Working here?"

"We don't have much of a choice," Sakaki said.

"You have more of a choice than I do." Sakaki made an irritated noise.

"Let me let you in on a little something," he said. "You ever read 1984?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember much about it."

"How about…? Have you seen the Matrix?"

"Yeah, I mean…who hasn't?"

"Imagine me as the main character," Sakaki said. "Imagine I found out about all the stuff on the whole fake world thing, and then I was set free with all that knowledge. I'd be like…a threat to the STN. I know things, and it's enough that I have contact with people outside the Matrix, but then to cut off contact with the STN altogether? They'd probably hunt me down like they did you, and we both know that that's some scary shit."

"Avoidable for you at least," Michael said. Sakaki hung on the back of his chair.

"Yeah," he said. "You were kinda like Neo, and couldn't get away in time." Michael sighed.

"It sucks here. I'm hungry." Sakaki yawned.

"If you…promise not to tell Amon where I went, I'll sneak you in something special." Michael smirked at Sakaki.

"With an offer like that, how can I refuse?" Sakaki stood up and stretched. Good. Now he had an excuse to get out. Good ol' Michael. Always good for a squeeze. Sakaki paused at that thought, feeling oddly disturbed for thinking it. He shook his head as he walked towards the elevators, passing Dojima as she made her way in.

****

**_Dojima_**

"And just where are you off to?" she asked. Sakaki stepped into the elevator, turned, smiled and waved at her as the door closed. Brat. Dojima put her hands on her hips and looked around the office. It was empty except for Michael, Kosaka and Hattori. She knew she should have stayed out longer. There was absolutely nothing going on.

She walked over to Michael's desk and folded her arms.

"Where is everyone?" she asked him. He had his headphones on again. She hated it when he had those stupid things on, playing that terrible music. She was surprised he hadn't gone deaf by then. Michael gave her a shrug, not looking up from his computer. Dojima rolled her eyes.

"This is just great," she said. She went over to Sakaki's chair and sat down. She could feel Michael's eyes on her. She looked at him.

"What?" He pursed his lips slightly and turned his attention back to the computer. Weird kid, always staring rudely at anyone he could get his eyes on. Dojima patted her hair and leaned back in the chair. And where on earth was Miho? She was always around when she wasn't hunting and if Michael didn't know where she was, that meant she wasn't hunting. Dojima snorted on the inside. Probably snuck out some place with Amon. Dojima always thought Karasuma had a thing for him.

She yawned and looked over at Kosaka's station. He was staring at her. Old perv. She rolled closer to Michael, hoping he blocked her from Kosaka's view.

"What?" Michael asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Just playing a game."

"Oh, really?" She sighed.

"If you're bored, you should just go out," Michael said. "I'm sure if we need you, we'll be able to reach you."

"I know, but the chief was complaining about how I don't spend enough time in the office, and…you know how I hate attracting his attention." Michael patted a stack of ringed binders on the right side of his desk.

"You can look through these if you want. The boss dropped them off this morning, but I'm going to wait until Robin takes a look at them before I fiddle around with them."

"Why?"

"They're her favorite kind. But if you're bored, you should go ahead." Dojima looked away.

"Fantastic," she said, then reached for a notebook. "Great. Now I can be bored to tears instead of just mildly bored." Michael chuckled. He had a nice chuckle. For a dork.

"You might find something you're interested in." Dojima got up and went over to her own computer.

"Right," she said. "What will it matter, anyway? Amon's acting like a lion on wheels lately. I think he's going through menopause." Michael smirked.

"I think a midlife crisis is more like it."

"Same difference." Dojima flipped open the case files binder, then slammed it shut when she heard heels approaching.

****

**_Karasuma_**

"Miho!" Karasuma looked over at Dojima, who was quickly clacking her way over to the elevators. Instinctively, Karasuma thought that something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked sternly. Dojima smiled.

"Oh, nothing much," she said, shrugging widely. "I'm bored, is all. You going on a hunt?"

"No, not at the moment." Karasuma headed towards the computers. "Good morning, Michael."

"Morning, Miss Karasuma." Karasuma turned on her computer. Dojima stayed near the elevators, pouting. That girl. What would they ever do with her?

"Well…I'm going to go get lunch," Dojima said. "I'll be back soon."

"Right," Karasuma said. Dojima stepped into an elevator.

"Who goes to lunch at 9:30 in the morning?" Michael asked.

"Yurika doesn't seem to mind," Karasuma said. Michael sighed. Karasuma looked at him. He seemed a little down. "Something the matter?" she asked. Michael looked at her and shook his head. His expression was slightly confused, indicating that he wasn't aware of the fact that he was acting out of the ordinary.

"Why?" Karasuma shook her head. She picked up the case book Dojima had taken from the pile.

"What's this?" she asked.

"More work from the boss," Michael said. "Dojima didn't really start yet."

"Where are the others?" Michael pointed to the case files. Karasuma smiled shortly, then shook her head slightly.

"I mean Amon and the others."

"I'm not sure." That was surprising.

"You're not?"

"Uhn-uhn. I didn't know where you were either until you came in here."

"I see." Karasuma opened the case file book and began to read through the first one. After a while, she stopped and looked around. Michael was staring at her. "I just wonder where Amon is," Karasuma said.

"I haven't seen him since he came in this morning."

"You didn't see if he left, huh?"

"No…I don't remember seeing him go." That was odd. Amon was usually around and here, Karasuma didn't remember seeing him anywhere that morning. She flipped to the next page of the case files, instantly feeling a strange warmth come over her. There were a few flashes in her mind. It took a moment for her to pull her hand away from the page. She looked down. There was a photograph. She sighed, and looked to see if anyone saw it. No one was paying her any attention. She went back to her work.

**_Amon_**

He hoped he wouldn't be that self conscious about it if it ever happened to him, whatever would happen to him. He put his hand on the frame of the window and watched Michael and Karasuma work. He wanted to go out there, but he wasn't having a very good day. Zaizen had just finished yelling at him, and he was fit to strangle the old man if he didn't calm down. Zaizen was a push over, a grade A asshole. Amon could easily hurt him, but he knew what he would be risking if he acted violently. He stared at Michael. In some ways, they were all stuck there. But Michael… Amon didn't know how he could stand it. He wanted him out of there, away from the iron grip of Zaizen and the rest of the creeps they worked for.

**……………**

Don't worry! In the next chapter, Amon talks with Touko and the conflict ensues. At least you'll know a little more about the pairings…or lack thereof. Thanks for reading, and please review!

kaj (a.k.a. J3)


	3. Section Three

Thanks for the reviews! Mad chill! Section three, yee-haw! Sorry…I'll calm down now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WHR.

**……………**

**III**

**_Amon_**

"See ya," Michael called from his workstation. Amon's eyebrows gathered in the middle of his forehead. He turned around and looked at Michael. Michael looked back at him, apparently surprised by something.

"What?" Amon asked, wanting to know what that something was.

"Nothing," Michael said. "Just…saying goodbye." Amon pursed his lips in thought, then walked over to Michael's station. They were the last two there except for Zaizen, but to Amon, he didn't count. He didn't like for Michael to stay there alone, but even if he'd do something as uncharacteristic as keep him company, he couldn't do it then. He had to confront Touko. He snickered inwardly. Confront. It was just like him to think of it as a confrontation. He put all thoughts aside as he stopped in front of Michael's desk.

"You're doing it again, aren't you?" he asked. Michael raised an eyebrow, looking guilty as charged, but not seeming to care. "You really shouldn't do that."

"There are a lot of things I shouldn't do," Michael said. "Lot of things I can't do. Places I can't go. One can only be limited so much, and I refuse to be bored the entire time I'm here."

"You _want_ to get caught, don't you?"

"No," Michael said. "I don't. But of course, at least if I do, something will happen. There's nothing worse than being a pet and having your owner completely neglect you. Until you do something they don't want you to, that is."

"Is that how you think of this…your situation?" Amon asked. Michael sighed and tapped his fingers on the desk, looking annoyed with something. Amon didn't care if he was annoyed with him. He wanted to know.

"How would you think of it?" Michael asked. His face relaxed and he began rapidly clicking his mouse.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Amon asked. Michael peered up at Amon.

"What did you and the Boss talk about?"

"You really want to know?"

"You bet."

"We talked about me. Me and my hunting. Me and my lack of attitude towards all of you. Me and _Touko_." Michael looked surprised again, then leaned back in his chair. He folded his arms across his chest.

"You…know you sounded bitter when you said her name," he said. "Something wrong?" _Everything_, Amon thought.

"It's not important."

"You can tell me, Amon." _I know_, Amon thought. He moved away from the desk.

"There's nothing to say," he said. "Why don't you call it a night? That glare can't be good for your eyes."

"Hence the cool glasses," Michael said. Amon chuckled slightly, glad he'd turned away from Michael so that he didn't see it. "Night, Amon. See you tomorrow."

"Sure." Amon boarded the middle elevator and rode to first floor where he left the building, then made his way out of the building. It was unnervingly dark, just the way he liked it. He had time before he had to be at Touko's, so he walked.

One of Amon's few pleasures in life was his reliability; namely, being on time. Never late, never early, but always on time. At ten sharp, he climbed the stairs to Touko's apartment. He knocked on her door and waited.

**_Touko_**

"Coming!" she called out, in what she hoped was an unrushed voice. She knew her deadline was ten, but she, of course, couldn't seem to make it that night. She moved towards the door, arranging things meanwhile, and trying to slip on her shoes on the way. She'd gone with a snazzy red number instead of her original pick, a dress she knew Amon liked. Dinner was ready, and so was the rest of the apartment once she reached the door. She patted her hair a few times, then opened the door.

Amon stood on the other side, dressed in his usual. In…his usual? Touko's face pained briefly, but she quickly replaced it with a forgiving smile. He didn't smile back as he went inside. That was alright, she assured herself. He rarely ever smiled. But he rarely ever looked so distant either. Something in Touko's stomach stirred.

"Glad you could make it," she said. She watched Amon look around, hoping he would compliment her on what she'd done. Instead, he turned to her with angry eyes. Touko took a tentative step towards Amon, stopping abruptly when he spoke.

"I thought I told you not to get dressed up," he said. Touko shook her head encouragingly.

"Yes, but…"

"I said I wouldn't be long."

"I know, but…"

"And I won't be." Touko stood straighter. He never refused a night with her. What…was going on?

"I thought…"

"I have something to tell you. You should have a seat." People sat in preparation for bad news. She refused to believe that that was why he'd asked her to sit.

"I'd rather stand," she said. She was becoming increasingly nervous. Amon stared at her in the way she hoped he'd never look at her. She gave him a sympathetic look, but it had no effect.

"I realized this isn't going to work," Amon said. Touko took a step back, feeling an inexplicable pain in her chest.

"Wha—what?" she asked. There…was nothing wrong, was there? Everything was going fine…this….was sudden, of all things. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

"You know it as well as I do," Amon said. "This is a waste of both of our time."

"Amon…no," Touko choked. She urged herself to pull it together, but she was slowly losing control. "We…we can work this out. I mean…I had no idea…"

"No idea?" Amon asked. "As obvious as it was?"

"No," Touko said, gaining some strength in her voice. "There was no indication. You never said anything. We never fought." She gasped sharply the way she did when she was holding back tears. She hated when she did that. She did not want to do it in front of Amon. Not now.

"There was no opportunity," Amon said. "Outside of your smothering, and your father's urgings."

"My father…?" Touko asked. She leaned against the counter and ran her hands through her hair. "Is that what this is about?"

"Partially."

"We…we can work that out," Touko said, looking at him as if that was an obvious fact.

"Listen to me, Touko. I was wrong, apparently. You're happy, but I am not. I haven't been for longer than you can imagine."

"Then why stay?" she asked. "Why stay for so long?"

"I wanted it to work."

"If you had have said something!" Touko snapped. "I mean, you can't just enter into a relationship with someone and work on mutual problems alone. We can work things out, Amon."

"No, we can't." Touko hung her head, pressing her hand to her forehead. She didn't understand. What would cause Amon to do this? There was no indication that anything was wrong. Nothing. Except…maybe… Touko became angry, and she shot her most peeved look at Amon.

"I know what this is about." Amon didn't respond. He didn't seem fazed by her gaze, either. "It's her, isn't it? That little tramp! I knew she…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Amon asked. Touko lifted quickly from the counter, stormed over to Amon and hit him hard across the face. Amon looked back at her as if she'd completely lost it, color spreading across his cheek.

"Don't you play dumb with me!" she yelled. "You know exactly what I mean! You've been sleeping with her, haven't you?" Touko pushed him, but he didn't budge. "You've been…cheating on me with her."

"You're in denial," Amon told her. How dare that bastard!

"Is she better in bed?" Touko asked in a teasing manner, clenching her fists. "Is that it? Huh? I knew there was something about her, something sluttish. She's nothing but a little slut, Amon! Why…why her? I'm…I'm so much better than her!" Touko looked around. "I mean, look at this mess," she said, moving towards the closet. She revealed Robin's possessions, those she had to move out of the way when she cleaned up earlier. "She's nothing compared to me!"

"You're vain, Touko," Amon said. "You're affected. You're delusional. I barely hunt with her, Touko. That is our only relationship."

"Don't you lie to me!" Touko said. She hated how he stood there, so smug and so put together. She hated how she was the one losing control.

"Leave Robin out of this," Amon said. "This is between me and you. I know now that you've known there's been a problem. You're threatened by her. You were so sure of yourself, and of us until she came into the picture. Then you started having doubts. Without doing anything to warrant it but existing, Robin became the reason why something between us was wrong. That's bullshit, Touko, and you know it. This is about you and me, and me being an insensitive jerk who doesn't appreciate you, and you being a loud mouth, arrogant priss with complete jack ass for a father. That's what this is about. You leave everyone else out of it. I won't have you ruin their names."

Touko's anger washed over her as she took all that he said in. Initially, all she heard were the insults. She was blinded by them, and pounced towards Amon, swinging her fists at him. He quickly subdued her before she could hit him by grabbing her wrists. He moved towards the couch and pushed her down. She hit the couch harshly and it stunned her. She sat there while she caught her breath. She realized little by little that he was right. She despised that. How…could she have denied it? But no amount of anything on her part could atone for Amon's lack of trying. She wanted him to know that.

"You knew before I did that something was wrong," she said. She pulled her hand through her hair and touched her throat. It was a little raw. "Why…why didn't you just arrange for us to talk about it?"

"We never should have gotten together in the first place," Amon said. "I was never fully there. I led you on. By the time I realized it, it was too late to pull out. I developed feelings for you, but you're not my type. I do love you Touko, but I cannot stand your attitude." Touko sat back and held herself. She lowered her head and slowly began to cry.

"Fine," she said. "I understand. I'm…I'm sorry I hit you."

"Don't be…" Amon said, and then he looked around. "Where's Robin?"

"She stayed at the STN…" Touko said. Had she? Amon didn't remember seeing her before he left. He looked over to Touko.

"Will you be alright tonight, or should I have Robin come home?" Touko raised her head slightly.

"Have her come back," she said. "I…I want to apologize to her." Amon nodded slowly.

"You should. She doesn't deserve our treatment of her. I…I have some things to think about as well regarding her."

"Are you…attracted to her?" Touko asked. Amon was quiet for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"Is that…partly why you wanted to end it?"

"It's not my attraction to her, Touko that's the issue. It's my attraction to someone else."

**_Michael_**

Damn this song rocks. Michael turned his CD player up a little and drummed the beat of the song on his thigh. He knew Robin was walking around, so he refrained from singing along to it, though he really wanted to.

He'd quit doing the unmentionable once he saw that Robin was still awake. She'd come around and made coffee. Michael could never resist coffee, and so he drank some and it had him a little jittery. Robin could tolerate it better; it had no effect on her from what Michael could see. Whenever she stayed over, she always looked around the place as if she'd never been there before. Once, he asked her why she did it, and she said it was because things looked different at night than they did during the day. Michael could understand.

The phone rang shortly after he saw her pass the elevators. He took one of his ear phones out, picked up and held the receiver to his ear with his shoulder.

"Amon?" he asked.

"Put Robin on the line." Michael sat up straighter, taking the other ear phone out. Something in Amon's voice made Michael uneasy. It must have been an emergency.

"Right," he said, and stood up. "Robin, Amon needs you on the phone." Robin poked her head around the wall as if unsure, then came out and rushed over. She took the phone from Michael.

**_Robin_**

"Amon?"

"Touko needs you here at the apartment. Do you need a ride?"

"No, no. I have my vespa with me. Is…something wrong?" Amon didn't say anything. Robin nodded to herself. "I'll be right there." She handed Michael the phone and rushed over to the elevators.

"What's going on?" Michael asked. Robin turned to him as she pressed the button.

"He didn't say," Robin said. "Just for me to go home, that's all."

"Oh," Michael said. He sat back down. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

**……………**

kaj (a.k.a. J3)


	4. Section Four

Just a bit of info… I changed the layout of the building for the story. I know Zaizen's office is positioned to where he looks down on the work room, but here I have it so that it's where they get their coffee in the show, behind Kosaka's station. The elevators open right up into the work room, instead of the weird looking place with the well where Amon got busted in the show. In a previous chapter, Amon was looking at Michael and Karasuma in the work room through those large windows in Zaizen's office. In this chapter, the shades are drawn for privacy issues. Well…you'll see.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own WHR.

**……………**

**IV**

**_Sakaki_**

"Hell," Sakaki said as he plopped down in his chair. He glanced over at Michael. Michael was staring at him. He experienced déjà vu. "You're gonna get enough of staring at me," he said.

"How did it go?" Michael asked.

"I'm beat," Sakaki said, "but I'm not complaining. It's a big change from yesterday, at least."

"Who were you with?" Michael asked.

"Amon and Karasuma-_san_," Sakaki said, a little confused. Michael knew everything about their hunts. Didn't he?

"Amon, huh?" Oh, so he was being nosy again. Good. Sakaki preferred talking with him than with any of the others. Except maybe Robin, but she was a chick. There were limitations

"What about it?" Sakaki asked.

"Did he seem a little…off to you?"

"Yeah, like he was distracted. He kept trying to play it off, but I could see it."

"Did Karasuma say anything about it?"

"She wouldn't have, at least not in front of him," Sakaki said. Michael nodded.

"I see." He turned back to his computer. Sakaki frowned. He hated it when Michael didn't tell him what he was thinking. He lightly kicked the back of Michael's chair to get his attention. Michael looked at him without turning.

"What?"

"Don't you _what_ me," Sakaki said. "What's going on?" Michael looked reluctant to speak, but Sakaki knew he was getting ready to spill the beans. He looked around, then rolled a little closer to Sakaki.

"Amon was acting a little weird last night, right? Robin asked if she could stay around until today, which means Touko wanted her out for the night, which means that Touko and Amon were going to be hogging the apartment. But then Amon calls, and he sounds…kinda…stressed, you know? And you and I know Amon, he rarely ever sounds anything other than disinterested. So he calls and asks Robin to go home. I haven't seen Robin all day, and Amon looks like he hasn't had a bit of sleep."

"Yeah. He does look tired."

"What do you think's going on?"

"Hell, I don't know. Maybe he and Touko had a fight."

"Maybe," Michael said. "But why ask for Robin?" Sakaki shrugged. "I've been trying to get a hold of Robin, but I can't."

"And we can't pry anything out of Amon," Sakaki said. "Talking to him's like talking to a fish: all you get are sour looks and then, mid-sentence, you get turned away from."

"Amon's a weird case," Michael said. He looked as if his brain was working over time. "I wanna know more."

"Me, too." Michael looked at Sakaki closely.

"Did you see Robin's vespa around?"

"Nope. She wasn't at Harry's when I stopped by either."

"She might still be at home. You think you can stop by there?"

"Not now. There's too much going on today. They'll want to know everything about what I'm doing, especially Zaizen." Sakaki looked towards Zaizen's office and saw Kosaka exiting quickly. He looked hurried. "Oh boy," Sakaki said. Michael turned as Kosaka approached.

"Zaizen wants to see Amon, now." Sakaki frowned.

"Last I seen him, he was out with Miss Karasuma."

"Huh?" Kosaka asked. Weird guy. "Well, why didn't I hear of it?"

"You weren't around," Michael said.

"That's no excuse." Michael and Sakaki flashed each other knowing looks as Kosaka waddled away.

"I swear, he gets scarier everyday," Sakaki said. He leaned in his chair and yawned. "I could probably hurry and see her, but with Amon not around, the girls'll probably need me to be available just in case."

"In case they need a rookie to fumble…"

"Hey, shut up," Sakaki said. "I've been here long enough, I'm not a rookie anymore." Michael chuckled. He had a weird chuckle, one that couldn't be easily duplicated.

"I know, I know. Just a harmless tease." Sakaki frowned slightly at that. It seemed like something one dude shouldn't say to another. Michael shrugged. "You're a better hunter than me, by any rate."

"You…" Sakaki began, but decided against saying it. Michael rolled back to his computer.

"Maybe we'll talk to her when she comes back," he said. He shrugged, then looked towards the elevators. Amon stalked into the room, heading straight towards Zaizen's office.

"Think he's in trouble?" Sakaki asked. Michael nodded.

"Amon told me about what Zaizen talks to him about, and they don't usually meet unless it's necessary, right?" Sakaki thought about it, forgetting meanwhile that he was asked a question. They sat in silence for a short while. "I bet he yells like a mad man," Michael said. "He looks like that type."

"How come we can never hear anything?"

"Maybe if we were closer…" Michael suggested.

"He'll know. Doesn't he have monitors and things?"

"None right outside his office, I don't think," Michael said. "Just go stand there by the door until the chief comes back, then play it off. I'm sure Hattori won't mind." Sakaki made a face, and then nodded. He casually walked over to the other side of the room. Hattori looked up at him, then back at his work. Sakaki stood outside Zaizen's door and waited to hear something. Hattori glanced at him and went to speak, but didn't say anything. Sakaki tapped his foot, thinking that would make it look like he was waiting for Amon or something. Hattori didn't bother him, and Michael pretended to be uninterested.

**_Amon_**

Zaizen was sitting at his desk when Amon entered, smoking a cigar and leaning back in his chair. He took a long drag of his cigar, and then let the smoke out slowly through his nose. He was doing this purposely. He knew Amon hated it. He was angry with Amon about something, and Amon knew what it is. But soon, he wouldn't have to worry about it. Soon it would all be over and he could go back to life as he wished.

"Amon…" Zaizen said slowly. "You've got some nerve showing your face here today."

"I have a job," Amon said. "I don't let my personal matters interfere." Zaizen pretended to ignore that.

"Do you know where Touko is?"

"No."

"She's out shopping. And do you know with whom?"

"No." Zaizen leaned back in his chair a little more. Amon was hoping he'd lean too far one day and fall right over. It was something he'd pay any amount of money to see.

"Robin," Zaizen said. Amon nodded. "She called and requested that Robin have the day off, and they spend some time catching up on things."

"And Robin agreed?" Amon asked. He would never put shopping before hunting, but then again, Robin was her own individual.

"Why wouldn't she? Who wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't."

"No," Zaizen said. "You wouldn't, would you?"

"Is there something you need?"

"You don't have the right to get impatient with me," Zaizen said. He was getting a little loud. Good. The sooner he did, the sooner Amon could leave.

"I do so," Amon said, "because I have better things to do than to fool around with you." Zaizen stood up quickly, ashes raining from his burning cigar butt. Seeing Zaizen get mad was terribly amusing. Laughing at him would probably make him angrier. Amon decided to test his theory. He chuckled. Zaizen went over to Amon quickly, switched his cigar into the other hand, then swiftly punched Amon in the face. The old man was weak. Stronger than average, but weak compared to Amon. Amon's face hung to the side, then he turned it back, rolled his neck and smirked at Zaizen.

"Touko hits harder than you do," he mocked. A muscle in Zaizen's face twitched and he hit Amon again, this time much harder. Amon stumbled slightly. He liked this game they played. He liked to be Zaizen's punching bag. Because he knew one day it would come back to him, and Zaizen would see what real anger felt like. One day soon, but not that day. That day, Amon would just let Zaizen have his way.

He must have been really upset. Seven to the face and five to the stomach. Amon was sore. After the fifth, his mouth began to bleed. He let the blood run from his mouth and onto the floor as Zaizen ranted on about how Amon was worthless and not good enough for Touko. About how he never meant for his daughter to associate with _that witch_. Ah. Now Amon knew where Touko got it from.

Zaizen finished and sat back down at his desk. He pulled a Kleenex from its box and rubbed the blood from his knuckles, really only succeeding in smearing it. Amon waited to be dismissed. Zaizen took a final, discordant drag on his cigar, then shot a look of disgust at Amon.

"Get out of my sight," he said.

**_Michael_**

He was dying to know what was going on. Why was Sakaki making those faces? What was taking them so long? He was sick of playing watch dog; he wanted a firsthand experience. Finally, Sakaki quickly moved away from the door and tiptoed over to the computers. Michael faced him eagerly, but when he heard Zaizen's door open, he looked to see who was coming out.

Amon came from the room, his mouth bloody and his face somehow serene. Michael quickly stood up, feeling like he should help him out. Sakaki sat down in his computer chair and then looked, acting surprised. Amon went towards the elevator hall and disappeared around the corner. Michael looked at Sakaki, his eyes wide.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Zaizen beat the shit out of him."

"Wonder what the boss looks like after all that." Sakaki shook his head.

"He didn't fight back." Michael was surprised by that. Surprised and overwhelmingly curious. He tapped his fingers on the table a few times, then went towards the hall to look for Amon. He found him in the men's washroom, cleaning his face at one of the sinks.

"You need some help?" he asked.

"No," Amon said. Michael stepped closer.

"You sure?" Amon looked over to Michael, then at himself in the mirror, touching a finger to his lip.

"Have I ever not been?"

"Wow," Michael said. Amon was calm and Michael didn't see how he could be. "So…what's been going on here lately?"

"Nothing much now," Amon said. "I suggest you move on, and don't ask questions."

"Me? Not ask questions?" Amon looked at Michael and smirked. He always looked creepy when he smirked, like he was up to something evil, like world domination. But Michael found the fact that he was smirking intriguing. "You're going to tell me. Just not with Haruto around." Amon kept the smirk and looked back in the mirror.

"We'll see," he said. Michael stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Good," he said. "You really should get it off your chest before you blow up at him."

"I'd rather keep it there, and let it grow until I do."

"Sounds like something you'd say." Amon's usual expression had returned, but when Michael said that, he looked as if he might smirk again. He didn't. Instead he grabbed some paper towels and dried himself. He didn't say anything else as he threw them away and left the room. Michael looked after him. Yep. That Amon was a strange case. Michael left the washroom wondering if Robin would be by that day, and if she would, would she bring him some donuts.

**……………**

:sings: "Sometimes I feel like a motherless child…" Sorry. I have no idea why I have that song in my head right now. ANYhoo…I do hope you review!

kaj (a.k.a. J3)


	5. Section Five

(Warning: Before you continue reading, I need to make something clear. I have posted a different version of this story on another site, and so if you have been following it on that site, you should continue reading it there. They have been the same so far, but this is where they begin to differ. They both have different summaries, and so, I guess you can read whichever one sounds most interesting to you. If you have been reading it here all along, then just ignore this warning. Whatever you do, I hope you enjoy!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WHR.

**……………**

**V**

**_Robin_**

"A—Amon… What happened to your lip?" Amon looked at Robin.

"I've been hit in the face seven times," he told her. "This is what happens when the person who did it is weak." Robin wanted to say something else, but how would she respond to something like that? Amon did that on purpose, didn't he? Always saying things that left Robin speechless enough that he wouldn't be bothered by her. Well, not today. Not after how he apologized to her on Tuesday.

"I was wondering if you would like to…have a drink with me today."

"Fine." Robin's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" she asked. Amon looked at her, but didn't say anything. He turned his face back to his screen. "We can go to Harry's, right after we're done here."

"Fine." Robin smiled. Was he…finally opening up to her? She was elated on the inside, and wanted to act giddy, but that wouldn't help his impression of her. Instead, she settled with not being able to stop smiling. Amon didn't really pay attention to her after that. They went through their briefing, and Dojima and Sakaki went on their mission.

Amon went over to the computers, said something to Michael that surprised him, then walked back over to Robin. He hit the elevator button and they waited in silence for it to arrive. Amon didn't speak as they rode to their floor, as they walked out of the building, on the way to Harry's or on the way inside. He sat down at the counter where he always sat and looked at Robin. Robin was still trying to stop smiling. She turned the conversation back to the cut on his lip.

"So…must have been some guy…to hit you seven times."

"No," Amon said. Robin waited for him to say something else, but he didn't.

"Oh," she said. "Well, what would you like?"

"Just coffee," Amon said. "I'll pay." Robin put her hands up quickly in protest, but Amon shot her a look that made her lower them. Harry came over to them and Robin smiled up at him.

"Well, this is a sight," Harry said. "Just a plain coffee, then, and an espresso for the lady?"

"Yes, please," Robin said. Harry gave them his usual warm smile and went back to the bar.

"So what is the purpose of this?" Amon asked. Robin sat her hands in her lap, hunching her shoulders slightly.

"Just…to spend some time together."

"We spend enough time together inside."

"That's true," Robin said. "But that's inside. I want to get to know the Amon outside of all of that."

"There's no such thing," Amon said. Robin averted her eyes, feeling uneasy at the fact that he wouldn't break eye contact. He was good at that, staring straight into the eyes of whoever he was talking to. Either that, or they were always down, as if he was busy thinking about something. That's probably what it was. Robin could envision him spending a lot of time thinking.

"Touko told me that…you're a very sweet guy underneath that armor."

"Touko's full of lies." There was a faint hint of amusement in his voice, she was sure. It made her smile.

"She was very nice to me yesterday," Robin said. "She bought me a new pair of shoes…and said something like…they go better with my outfit or something. I don't know. I think they're a little tacky."

"Why did you let her buy them, then?"

"She insisted, even after I told her I'd probably never wear them. She said…every woman needs an emergency pair of shoes that goes with everything." Robin shook her head softly. "I really like Touko."

"She likes you, Robin," Amon assured. "It's not her fault she was that way towards you." Robin looked at Amon.

"You think so?" she asked, and he gave her the type of look that said I know so. "I was worried before. I wasn't sure how I angered her, but I know I messed up somewhere."

"No," Amon said. "That's not the truth." Robin smiled on the inside. In his own vague, mysterious way, Amon really knew how to make a gal feel better about herself.

"Thank you." Harry returned with their coffee and gave Amon a look that Robin didn't know how to perceive. He then gave Robin the same look and walked away. What look was it? Was it a _knowing_ look? That was probably it. Knowing. With a little bit of care thrown in.

Amon leaned over the counter, lifting his shoulders slightly. He hooked the handle of the cup with his pointer finger, but didn't lift it to drink. Robin waited for hers to cool as well. She was in the mood for something sweet and it was getting late. She figured she'd swing by with some doughnuts for Michael before she headed back in. She looked over at Amon and sighed.

"When…I first met you, I was very interested in you," she said. She knew Amon wouldn't respond, so she continued.

**_Amon_**

"The others…looked up to you, sort of," she said. Her voice had become slightly hushed. "I would go home and clean and sleep at the same time. Like my habits back home. And…when I went to work, a part of me expected the routine to continue. You became the figure I used to look up to, but you were different.

"You weren't very nice to me and you didn't like me to tag along. You…were different, but in my mind, I made you better. Not with the premise that someone caring lay inside of you, just with the thought that if I imagined you were nice, you would somehow become nice. I'm…not saying it worked, but…I'm glad you're opening up to me now. I'm glad we talked and I'm glad you've come with me here for a drink. I'm glad we're talking more…" Robin stopped and looked down at her espresso.

Amon lifted his cup and sat the rim of it on his lips, tipping it tentatively to test it. It was still very hot. He blew on it gently, and watched the ripples form on the surface. He sipped it, feeling the heat sting the sore on his lip. He winced slightly from the pain, and sat the cup down. Robin was giving him a sympathetic look.

"You should put ice on it," she told him. "It will stop it from swelling." Amon didn't respond. He looked around for napkins but there were none. He pressed his fingers to his mouth in an attempt to dry his lips. "Touko says that…you might be attracted to me." Amon looked at her.

"I told her that," he said. "I have no reason to lie."

"She also said that…it's not your attraction to me that's the problem."

"It's not," Amon said.

"It's someone else."

"That is true."

"Who?" Amon picked up his coffee and tried again. This time, he was more careful and was rewarded with a slightly sweet, but refreshingly bitter taste. He felt oddly pleased with how good it felt going down. He drank a little more and sat it down.

"I have no reason to lie," he said, turning slightly and looking her in the eye. She must have thought he was going to tell her, for she looked anxious to hear. Amon made an effort to keep his expression blank. "But I also have no reason to disclose information I do not feel the need to." Robin's eyes grew slightly, then she lowered her head and nodded. She lifted one hand from her lap and held her cup.

"Sorry to have asked." Amon shook his head slightly, and turned back to the counter.

"Not asking questions will get you nowhere, and that is precisely our problem." Robin felt energized at hearing that. She turned to him and smiled very brightly.

"Then…could I ask you something? About us?" Amon nodded. "Could…? The person you like…? If you like me, too…?" Robin paused. She wasn't sure exactly how she wanted to word her question. She thought about it for a moment, then looked back at Amon. "Isn't there any hope for us, even though you like someone else?" Amon's bottom lips sunk beneath the top one slightly. He looked down and worked his jaw. "I'm just saying…would you ever act on your attraction to the third person? Couldn't…we…work things out, if not?"

"After what happened with Touko, why would you want to be with me?"

"Because it's different this time around."

"Is it?" Robin nodded.

"Don't you think so? You told me yourself that you and Touko getting together was a mistake because the feelings weren't there in the beginning. But your feelings for me are there, aren't they? And they grow everyday you're with me."

"Robin…?"

"Yes, Amon." Robin leaned towards him, waiting anxiously for what he would say.

"I don't want to hurt you, or anyone else because I'm too fickle to make up my mind." Robin shook her head and went to speak, but someone beat her to the punch.

"You don't trust yourself to make a decision?" Karasuma asked, walking up beside them. Robin turned to her and smiled.

"Hi, Karasuma," she said. Karasuma smiled and patted Amon's back, then motioned at Harry. She sat on the other side of Amon.

"Do you really think you could be with the other?" she asked. Amon leaned back and looked at her. "I think you should stick with the one you know will return your feelings."

"I don't have to be with anybody," Amon said. "I'd just as soon make no decision than drag either of them through the mud."

"You're pessimistic," Karasuma said, nodding at Harry when he sat a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Necessarily."

"This third person…" Karasuma said. "Do they know how you feel about them?"

"No."

"Is it Karasuma?" Robin asked. "If it's Karasuma, you can tell her. She's sitting right there."

"I'm aware of her location," Amon said.

"Don't be foolish, Robin," Karasuma said, chuckling slightly. "I know who it is and it's not me." Both Robin and Amon looked over to her.

"Then who is it?" Robin asked, her excitement returning. "It must be Dojima, unless there's someone outside of the STN." Karasuma raised both of her eyebrows with the type of look on her that screamed 'my lips are sealed.' She slid from the chair and took her coffee with her as she went towards a booth. Amon stared after her. How on earth did she know? Robin sighed.

"I guess I'll never know," she said.

"Don't dwell on it," Amon said. "I'm not going to do anything, at least not while I'm here." Robin went back to her espresso. Amon finished his coffee before her and stood to leave, leaving money on the bar. Robin looked after him as he moved away.

"See you inside," she said.

"Right." Amon went through the hall and out to the street. He breathed in deep and walked to the corner. There, he turned towards the café and saw Karasuma watching him from the booth in which she sat. She gave him a smile. Somehow, Amon just knew that she knew. But…_how_ she knew, Amon didn't think he would ever find out.

……………

Sorry about the late update! As a treat, I've posted chapter six along with this one, just to hurry things along a bit. I hope you like!

Please review!

kaj


	6. Section Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WHR.

**……………**

**VI**

**_Michael_**

Michael heard a creak and stirred awake. He opened his eyes slowly and raised his head. The glare of his computer made it hard for him to see, but he could see that someone was approaching his desk. Blinking a few times, he sat up all the way and rubbed his face. He was tired, but he hadn't meant to fall asleep. The figure stopped in front of his desk. Even through his blurred vision, Michael could see that it was Amon.

**_Amon_**

"Amon?" Michael asked, surprised.

"I didn't expect you to be asleep," Amon said. Michael sighed and rubbed his face again.

"I was tired," he said. He picked up his glasses from the desk and yawned as he slipped them on. "What is it?" he asked.

"Didn't you want to talk to me?" Amon asked. Michael gave him a confused look. Surely he remembered. Amon didn't come all that way for nothing.

"Well, yeah," he said.

"What's with the look?" Amon asked. He didn't think that Michael knew what he was talking about.

"I wasn't expecting you, that's all. I'll tell you one thing, you're one surprising guy." He yawned again and scratched his neck. "Give me a moment to wake up, will ya? I have to go the bathroom real quick."

"Do what you have to," Amon said. Michael got up and headed towards the elevators. Amon went around and sat in the chair to the right of Michael's. The desktop was on the computer screen. It was only midnight and he really hadn't expected Michael to be asleep. He'd gone home a little earlier than usual and realized he couldn't sleep. After a little urging, he convinced himself to go back to the office. He wasn't sure why he wanted to, but when he first walked in and saw Michael asleep at his desk, he figured he knew why.

Michael returned about seven minutes later looking awake and alert. He flipped on the set of lights that hung above his work station and sat down at his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bag of cookies, then he opened a different drawer a little lower than the first and took out two colas. He handed one to Amon and sat the other down on the desk. He closed the drawer and popped the can open loudly, then opened the bag of cookies. He popped a cookie in his mouth, then flicked the crumbs away. He kept his eyes on Amon as he took a gulp of his pop. Amon watched him.

"So what's going on?" Michael asked.

"What do you want to know?" Amon asked.

"A bunch of things." Michael ate another cookie, then held the bag out to Amon. Amon shook his head. Michael kept the bag pointed at him.

"No, thank you." Michael pulled away slowly.

"Fine," he said. He sounded a little bitter. Amon found it amusing.

"Are you insulted that I don't want one of your cookies?" he asked. Michael shrugged slightly.

"You know you want one," he said. "You're the type that says no even though you really want one, just to be weird. You're stubborn, so if you're asked again, you don't want to look indecisive, so you stick with no." Michael handed the bag to Amon. "Just take a cookie. Two if you're through playing around." Somehow, Amon felt challenged. He lowered his brows and took three cookies from the big. Michael smiled genuinely and drank more of his cola. "So what happened on Tuesday?" he asked.

"Tuesday?" Amon asked. Michael's eyes widened.

"Yeah. Like the day before Wednesday."

"What makes you think something worth mentioning happened on Tuesday?"

"The call," Michael said. Amon took a small bite out of one of the cookies.

"I broke up with Touko." Michael's mouth popped into an 'o' shape.

"Wow. Must have been tough. So what did Robin have to do with it?"

"Touko preferred to not be alone that night. She and Robin had a talk. Then Robin and I had a talk. Then I left."

"Why'd Zaizen give you the lip? He's mad that you dumped Touko?" Amon looked at the computer screen. "What a pig dog. So…how did Touko take it?"

"She was angry," Amon said. "But I think she's gotten over it already." Michael shook his head.

"She hasn't. They never do. They always dwell on it, sometimes for months. How about you? How are you holding up?"

"I got over it once Zaizen threw the last punch."

"He hit you often?"

"Often enough. Never when anyone's around, like he did yesterday."

"What an ass," Michael said. "He likes to scare people…"

"He's nothing special," Amon said. He looked at Michael.

"Some of the things he does makes me want to hit him," Michael said. "But I wouldn't jeopardize what I have here."

"You don't have much." Michael gave Amon a blank look. "What?"

"Thanks, that's very nice of you to say." Amon finished his first cookie and leaned back in his chair again.

"What do you have, Michael?"

"Certain liberties. Call them…silent victories."

"Tell me what they are." Michael paused.

"Amon…tell me something."

"What?"

"Tell me that what I tell you will be held with confidentiality." _He…doesn't trust me_? Amon asked himself. He turned the chair slightly towards Michael.

"Michael," he said. "If you do not trust me, do not tell me a thing." Michael rolled in his chair a little.

"I trust you, Amon," Michael said.

"Then why the reassurance?"

"I've never told anyone about this stuff," Michael said. "A lot of what I just told you, I've told Haruto before. But…"

"Now that I know that you don't want what you tell me to be told, I won't say a word about it to anyone but you, or in front of anyone but you." Michael gave Amon a look that made him feel appreciated.

"Thanks."

**_Sakaki_**

Getting into Robins' apartment building was easy. Sakaki had no idea why he'd gotten up in the middle of the night to go see her. He was certain it was because of Michael's urgings. Alright, so it wasn't completely because of Michael. He had to admit he was interested in what was going on with Robin and Amon, if anything at all was going on. The last thing he wanted was to be left out of the happenings within his group.

He rode up to her floor and stepped off the elevator. He found it odd that the door was open a little. They were getting robbed, were they? Oooo… Maybe he'd get to see some action. He reached behind him and patted the butt of his gun for reassurance as he came closer to the door. He knocked lightly, then moved to the side of the door quickly. No answer or sound came from the apartment.

He moved closer and pushed the door open, not stepping out in front of it just in case someone was in there with a weapon. When nothing happened, he pushed the door open and slid inside. The place was dark and quiet. They were probably sleeping. He didn't want to intrude. He sighed and moved over to the kitchen.

There was a note pad on the counter. He looked around. Near a purse on the other side of the kitchen was an uncapped pen. He picked it up and scribbled a note saying that he'd stopped by and that they should check their front door before going to sleep from now on. He put the pen back and went towards the door.

Before he could reach it, he heard a phone ring. Someone picked up on the first ring. Sakaki's nosy side kicked in and he tiptoed towards the hall. He tried to be as quiet as he could be, and listened in on the conversation.

"...I'm aware of that…" It was Touko and she didn't sound pleased. "What would you have liked me to do? I kept her busy, didn't I? ...Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I figured taking her was good enough. I do it often, so why not take her along with me, you know? Female bonding… Well, what would you have liked me to do?" Touko was getting louder. "What…? What on earth—why would I have done that? That definitely would have raised some eyebrows... Nobody even knows what's going on, what are you getting so uptight about? ... Look, it's late... Don't yell at me, you know as well as I do that it's late and the only thing we need to be doing right now is sleeping. We should sleep on it, and we'll talk about when we're both fully awake, alright? Alright... Sounds great... Okay. Fine. Goodnight."

Touko hung up the phone. Sakaki looked down then towards the front door. He heard Touko's bed creak and decided he should make a run for it. He left the apartment quickly, and closed the door as lightly as he could.

Well, that was unexpected. Sakaki wondered who she was talking to. And who she was talking about. The night hadn't been a total bust, for all it was worth. Sakaki stuck his hands in his pockets and headed for the elevators. He was startled to hear the apartment door open. His eyes widened and he tried to hide himself. He pressed the down button rapidly and quickly slid into the car when the doors opened. He pressed for the doors to close and they did. He sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. The elevator didn't move. He shook his head, pressed for the first floor, then leaned against the wall again. 007, he was not.

**_Michael_**

"So what are these silent victories?" Amon asked. Michael looked down at his cookies. He only had two left. Amon really seemed interested in talking. Maybe he didn't really come to answer questions, but instead, to ask his own.

"The little things," Michael said. "I don't have a life outside of here, you know? So I don't really get paid. I don't have any accounts and they took my savings. I…because of this, I can order things, and the people in charge have to pay for it. So I order what I want."

"They don't supply you with what you need?" Amon asked.

"Nope. I got everything off 'line. Simple things, like all my junk. My clothes, too, and my deodorant and all. I get things for the office, too. Like coffee."

"I thought Hattori took care of that."

"He used to, before the chief started going nuts on us," Michael said. "Actually, I shouldn't take too much credit for the coffee. Karasuma buys it sometimes. She doesn't like the type I buy. I usually order all the stuff for the office when I order my stuff."

"What did you have, when you first came in here?" Michael chewed on the inside of his lips.

"Just some stuff," he answered.

"Just…some stuff?" Amon asked. "What kind of _stuff_?"

"You know, the basic stuff." Michael looked away from Amon and sighed. He ate both of the cookies at the same time.

"What is it about that question that made you become quiet?" Amon asked. Michael shrugged.

"Just don't want to say it, that's all. It's no big deal."

"So…Zaizen doesn't buy you your things?"

"Where do you think I get my latest CD's and things from? From him?"

"He just lets you do it?"

"Sometimes I lie and say that Haruto gets them for me, and he backs me up. Sometimes I just tell him." Michael chuckled. He didn't know why he chuckled.

"Does he mind?"

"Well, yeah. But it's not like I waste any of it. I just spend it like I'm getting paid, and I need things to live, you know? You guys need toilet paper, don't you?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Yeah." Michael finished the last of his pop and sat the can aside. He leaned forward on the desk and rested his chin in his hand.

"Are you alright?" Amon asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are…you sure?"

"What the hell, Amon, I said I'm fine!" Michael slapped himself on the inside. He lowered his head and balled the cookie bag up slowly. Amon finished his last cookie and stared at Michael. "Sorry for getting loud…" Michael said.

"Don't be," Amon said. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

"There isn't anything."

"I never knew it was like this," Amon said. Michael shook his head.

"You're reading into it too much." Amon ignored him.

"I thought they at least took care of you. I thought they were obligated to."

"They'd let me rot if I wasn't so valuable," Michael said. "That's what they say. That I'm a valuable member of the team. An indispensable asset. I figure that just as long as they're talking like that, I'm all good. Once they start acting like they don't need me anymore…that's when I'll start worrying."

"You…want to get out?" Amon asked. It sounded like he was offering. Michael scoffed.

"I'd kill to get out," he said. "But I know what leaving means, and I'm not willing to risk that. At least not yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

"For…when…things change," Michael said. "For if…things get unbearable. If you guys left and I was alone. If Robin stopped bringing me donuts. If Haruto stopped snooping around with me. If you…" Michael sighed and didn't continue.

"If I what?" Amon asked.

"If you…turned your back on us." Amon turned to Michael very slowly and looked at him carefully.

"Michael…" Michael looked up at him.

"That's my greatest fear, Amon," he said. "I trust all of you, and my greatest fear is for any of you to betray that."

"Why do you think I would betray you?" Amon asked. "Any of you?"

"Because…" Michael said. He sighed. He didn't want to say it.

"Michael…I understand if you don't want to tell me…" Michael lowered his head, shaking it slightly. Amon was always like that. Don't do anything you don't want to do. Michael looked at him.

"Why…were you with Touko, then, Amon?" Amon looked confused.

"Touko?" he asked. "What does she…?" Michael opened his drawer and pulled out a candy bar. "Why did you ask that?"

"I'm just curious," Michael said.

"Pressure," Amon said.

"You're a hypocrite." Amon was silent for a short while. Michael ate half his candy in one bite.

"What's the matter?" Amon asked. Michael closed his eyes.

"I'm tired," he said, feeling tears stinging the back of his eyes. "I'm lonely. And…I need a vacation from him."

"Zaizen?"

"Yes." Michael looked at the computer. "I'd be so much happier if he didn't exist. I don't mind living here. I don't mind having to buy things myself. I like it here. I like being around you guys and being able to use the computers when I want. It's just him. I'm tired of him. And I'm…I'm lonely, Amon." Amon nodded slowly.

"It's not easy, Michael. I know it's not. It's not enough that you're stuck here, but there's something else making it harder for you as well." Michael nodded slowly.

"Same thing that makes it hard for you and Haruto."

"Yes," Amon agreed. Michael looked at Amon and sighed.

"At least…now I know I'm not as alone as I thought."

**……………**

Thanks for reading, and I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Please review! Latah!

kaj


	7. Section Seven

To clarify any questions you might have about this fanfiction, I must let you know that this is not a yaoi fic. Believe me, if this was a yaoi fic, I would have said that in the beginning. The "open pairings" claim was just in regards to Amon's fickleness, because he was with Touko and then broke up with her, and might be with someone else. I hope it's obvious at this point who that someone is.

But I don't want any one of you to misunderstand. I am a yaoi fan, and I do believe I always will be. This was written as sort of a self-challenge…I don't write many het fics, is all. If you're still interested, read on. If not, I hope you enjoyed it so far, at least.

**……………**

**VII**

**_Robin_**

Robin set the coffee pot on the burner and went over to the sink to rinse out her mug. She was a little late that day; her vespa had malfunctioned again. Touko had been nice enough to give her a ride. Amon, Karasuma and Doujima had already gone off to hunt by the time she got there. Michael and Sakaki were talking by the computers. Sakaki seemed tired, and Michael seemed energetic.

Robin poured herself a cup of coffee and went to the outer seating area. She sat down on the couch she used when she stayed there overnight. From there, she could hear Michael and Sakaki talking. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she had the feeling they were talking about her.

"Okay, she's gone now," Michael said. "What is it that you've been so eager to tell me, Haruto?"

"Okay, okay, hold your horses. Around twelve last night, I went to Robin's place to talk to her about what's been going on with her and Amon."

"Did you reach her?" Michael asked. Sakaki shook his head.

"No. I think she was sleep. I heard Touko on the phone though, and she said something that kept me up all night thinking about it."

"What?" Michael asked. Sakaki didn't respond right away.

"Well…" he said. "Whoever she was talking to was trying to tell her that something she did was wrong. She kept saying stuff like, 'well what did you want me to do?' Like, 'we did some bonding and if we'd have done what you wanted us to do it would have turned heads.' She said that nobody was wise to them. I…I think she was talking to Amon."

"What time did you say this was?" Michael asked.

"Midnight."

"No…it wasn't Amon," Michael said.

"He was working then?" Sakaki asked, a little confused.

"Y—yeah…" Michael said.

"Oh. Well, I don't know who she was talking to," Sakaki said. "Or who she was talking about. But my first suspicion was that she was talking to Amon about Robin. They hung out on Wednesday, right? I mean…that's why Robin wasn't here, right?"

"Right," Michael said.

"That's probably who she meant, then. But who was she talking to, do you think? I mean…couldn't Amon have stepped out while you were listening to music or something?" Sakaki asked.

"No," Michael said. "I kept an eye on him all night. He never reached for his phone once."

"Oh," Sakaki said. "Well…what do you think?"

"I don't know what to make of it," Michael said. "One day, everything's just as it always is, the next thing you know, all this happens." Robin gripped her coffee cup tighter as Sakaki and Michael began to whisper their conversation.

_Had _Sakaki stopped by that night to talk to her? She was asleep around midnight, but she had gotten up when she heard noises in the apartment. When she checked, she saw that Touko was moving around the apartment as if she was looking for something. Nothing was wrong and so she'd gone back to bed. Back… Sakaki said he was there and that he overheard Touko on the phone. Saying things…Robin would rather she not have said.

Did Touko…? Was there something wrong again? Robin thought she and Touko made up. She was being so nice to her lately…what went wrong? Robin gripped the cup harder. She felt used somehow. Inside, she felt like maybe it _was_ Amon who spoke on the phone with Touko. Even though Michael said he was at work, he couldn't possibly have watched him the _entire_ time.

Robin lost her appetite. She looked down at her coffee and closed her eyes. She felt bad towards herself, and she hated it when she felt that way. She felt like she'd been had, duped. She didn't want to be in that situation again. She had to speak with someone. She wanted to talk to Michael, desperately. Then it dawned on her.

Everyone talked to Michael, didn't they? He was the only one who was always there, and the only one who always listened. He would know all sides, wouldn't he? He might even have known something more about Amon that he wasn't telling Sakaki. Robin loosened up. She would talk to him later, and find out if he would help her. If not, she'd be on her own.

**_Amon_**

Amon stepped through the elevator with Karasuma and Doujima behind him, his eye immediately going over to Robin. She was sitting with her head down, holding a coffee cup. She wasn't moving. Was she sleeping? Amon shook his head slightly at her and moved into the main room. Sakaki and Michael looked like they were up to something. Michael gave him a smile and Sakaki tried to look innocent.

"Good morning," he said to the both of them, and moved around the desk.

"Mornin' Amon," Sakaki said. Amon looked at Michael's computer. He was playing a game.

"Don't you two have work to do?" he asked. Michael shook his head.

"No," he said. "And besides, even if we did, can't we take a break?" Amon looked at him and then at Sakaki.

"Hey, Amon," Doujima said. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Why don't I take Sakaki and Robin with me this time?" Doujima suggested. She had the type of look on her face that said she was about to do something annoying. "We might have more luck with younger people around me."

"You're so witty, Yurika," Karasuma said sarcastically. Amon looked at Michael. With Doujima, Robin and Sakaki gone, only Karasuma would be left. Karasuma liked to ask questions, but at least her questions were relevant. Maybe he could talk to Michael again without the heaviness of the previous night. He felt uneasy not only because the camera was rolling the entire time he was in there, but also, after he started seriously talking with Michael, he forgot all about it. They did nothing but talk, but it was longer than the two second conversations they usually had. Amon looked at Zaizen's door. He felt angry suddenly.

"Yoo-hoo, Amon," Doujima said. "What do you think?"

"Fine," Amon said. "Take them with you. Make sure Robin's up to the task. I think she's asleep in the hall."

"Asleep?" Doujima asked, putting her hands on her hips. She shrugged. "Come on, Sakaki, we should get going."

"Oh, why do I have to go?" Sakaki complained.

"Well, what have you done all day, besides convince Michael that working should take a backseat to your boredom?" Karasuma asked. She was joking with him the way Amon liked. He had no idea why he liked it; it just made him feel comfortable with them. Michael chuckled.

"Whatever," Sakaki said. He got out of his chair and stretched as he followed Doujima to the elevators. Karasuma sat down to work. Amon remained behind Michael.

"Michael, can I see you in the conference room?" Michael made a face as he looked at Amon, then he smiled.

"Give me a sec," he said. Amon nodded slightly and walked towards the room.

**_Michael_**

Karasuma turned slightly in her chair, looking at Michael as he stood up.

"Be careful," she said. "He's not in the best of moods this morning." Michael nodded to her as he pushed his chair in.

"Thanks for the heads up," he said. He went to the conference room. Amon was sitting at the back of the room on a ledge that faced the length of the room. Michael could barely see him at first, but as he walked over, he became clearer.

"Is Zaizen in?" Amon asked.

"No," Michael said. "He went out for breakfast with somebody." Amon nodded.

"I've been thinking about what we talked about," he said.

"Me, too," Michael said. Amon kept his eyes down. Michael scooted back on the ledge, not so embarrassed by the fact that his legs were shorter than Amon's and didn't touch the floor without him tilting them. He swung them a little.

"I know I told you that you didn't have to tell me why you think I would betray you all," Amon said. Michael leaned towards him a little.

"You want to know, right?"

"Yes."

"If I don't tell you, are you going to be upset?"

"Yes," Amon said. "But not with you." Michael found that interesting. He asked about it.

"Who would you be angry towards?" he asked. Amon leaned back very slightly. It was dark in there without anything turned on. That, added to the fact that Amon's hair covered the sides of his face, Michael couldn't see his expression. Amon didn't speak. Michael leaned towards him slightly again. "Yourself?" he asked Amon nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"I get it," Michael said. "Well…I'll tell you, but I don't want you to start acting weird about it."

"You think I will?" Amon asked.

"I have my concerns," Michael said. Amon leaned back completely and rested his back on the wall. His legs were spread and his hands were resting loosely between them. His eyes were still on the floor, but Michael could see his face better now. He looked sad. Michael took his glasses off and blinked a few times, then put them back on and looked at Amon again. He still looked sad. It was probably just because it was dark.

"You don't have to say anything," Amon told him.

"I want to," Michael said. "I had a lot of time to think about it after you left. I had a dream about it and everything. I…I guess it's just that I have this weakness. I trust people too much. It takes a lot for me to distrust someone, especially given my situation. I feel alone a lot of the time…and I want company, and I want you guys to know you can trust me, and I feel that in order for that to happen, I have to place my full trust in each of you. And I have, and everyone's responded to it, and they trust me. I can see that they do. But, with you…it's different. Maybe it's just because you're the oldest, you know? Maybe you can't relate to us. Maybe you don't want to relate to us, I don't know. But…you have distanced yourself from us, and all up until last night, I never knew where I stood with you." Amon nodded.

"The others feel the same way?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Haruto and I were talking about it just last week. He was feeling a little down and so we talked and he said he was feeling left out. It seemed like every time you guys went out, he was told to stay behind. He asked Karasuma about it, but of course, it wasn't up to her. And none of us really wanted to mention it to you because…you're not that easy to talk to, especially when it comes to hunting."

"I know it might seem that way, but..."

"Might seem?" Michael asked. "If you could stand back and watch the way you interact with all of us, I think you'd know that it's more than that." Amon looked over to him. "I know the feelings are there, and I know that when push comes to shove you'll be there for us. But…for right now, it's hard to picture it…to make it a reality in my mind. I…I am kinda scared that you'll turn away from us, and that you won't help us when we need you the most. Just because…" Michael dug his foot into the floor. "Just because I don't know you outside of all of this."

"Robin…said the same thing Tuesday night," Amon said. "And on Thursday." Amon sighed. "I can offer you this as an explanation. I recognize the problem, but I don't know how to solve it."

"You can start by not being so businesslike," Michael said. "I mean, come on…we're friends, right? Why did you have to start of by talking like you were about to tell me about a hunt or something? We're not working right now. We're just two buds chatting it up, you know?" Amon nodded slowly.

"I just don't know how."

"That's good," Michael said. "That's a good way to put. It's open and honest, and I don't feel lectured. I feel…appreciated. And…trusted." Amon looked at Michael again. Michel nodded for encouragement.

"What do you think I should do…?" Amon asked.

"Exactly what you're doing now. Don't be afraid to ask questions and don't be afraid to hear and accept the answers. Just…be."

**_Amon_**

His chest felt tight. Michael was right, wasn't he? But how the hell was he supposed to just _be_? He hadn't even recognized up to that point that he hadn't been being. Amon shook his head on the inside. He'd implement Michael's advice once he figured out just how to let go.

**……………**

Thanks for reading and please review!

kaj


	8. Section Eight

This is the chapter where the underlying plot comes to the forefront, so if it seems like you're reading a different story, that's why, tee hee hee. I sort of view this chapter as a turning point, where things come to light and get brought to everyone's attention, including the reader's.

**……………**

**VIII**

**_Robin_**

Robin peered around the wall and looked into the main room. Michael was at his computer and Sakaki was asleep in a computer chair, snoring loud enough that she heard it even with their distance. Michael didn't seem to mind. In fact, Michael seemed to be in a good mood ever since Robin returned with Sakaki and Doujima. Robin looked down at her bag, then back up at Michael. He'd like the donuts, but she was afraid to ask him about what he might know.

She put a smile on her face as she walked out in the room. Michael looked up at her and smiled very widely. She held up the bag as she came around the desk. Michael rubbed his hands together and turned towards her. She sat down in the chair next to Michael's.

"What's going on?" Michael asked. "I thought you would have gone home by now."

"Sakaki said he'd give me a ride," Robin said. "But I wanted to talk to you before I left." Michael looked interested.

"Really?" he asked. "Well, what about?"

"About…what you and Sakaki talked about this morning…"

"You heard, huh?" Michael asked. Robin nodded. She sat the bag on the desk and took out the box. Michael stared hungrily at it. She smiled again. "What do you want to know?"

"You said Amon was still at work when Touko got that call, right?"

"Yeah," Michael said. Robin opened the box and took out a donut. Michael followed her lead.

"Well…are you sure he didn't leave for a moment, like to go to the bathroom?" Michael shook his head.

"No," he mumbled. He swallowed his bite and wiped his mouth. "He was in front of me the whole time."

"I see."

"I'm sorry you heard," Michael said. "I didn't know it was about you until he started talking."

"It _was_ about me, wasn't it? It couldn't have been about anyone else." Michael looked sad for her. She sighed. "I don't understand," she said. "Why…does Touko…I mean…?"

"Some things you just can't explain," Michael said.

"Amon said it was because she thought something was going on between us, Amon and I."

"When he called you back that Tuesday?" Michael asked.

"Yeah."

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"They said they were sorry, and I believed them."

"Has Amon given you any indication that he might not mean it?" Michael asked. Robin shook her head.

"No, but then again, neither has Touko." Michael thought about it for a moment, then he looked up at Robin with his eyes wide.

"Wait a minute…" he said. "How could I have forgotten…?"

"What?" Robin asked.

"I stepped out for a moment, when Amon first came over…"

"So he could have called her then?" Robin asked. She closed her eyes; she didn't want to believe it. "Why did they even bother?" she asked.

"It doesn't mean it was him," Michael said. "Amon…wouldn't do something like that."

"Do you know how many times he's…?" Robin clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. "I can't believe I've fallen for it," she said. "I can't believe they'd do this."

"Robin…" Michael said. Robin covered her face. She tried her best not to start crying. It was hard keeping the tears back. She sniffed sharply and looked up, clearing her throat. "Amon just…wouldn't…"

"We don't know that Michael," Robin said. "Amon…Amon does whatever he wants, regardless if it'll hurt someone. He… You know him as well as I do. He'd do anything for one goal, and we never know what that goal is until it's too late."

**_Michael_**

Michael looked down. He didn't want to believe it. If Amon did call Touko while he'd gone to the bathroom…but…why would he do that? Robin was right in saying that Amon often did things according to his own rules, and regardless of how it would affect others. But Amon seemed to be making an effort to reverse that, and to open up to them.

Michael looked at Robin. She was near tears, but she was trying to be strong. Michael looked down at his donut, and then over to Sakaki. He was still snoring loudly. Michael shook his shoulder gently, and he woke up slowly.

"Haruto, wake up."

"Huh?" Sakaki asked. "What? Is Robin ready yet?"

"There's something I need to ask you about Touko." Sakaki sat up and rubbed his face. He turned around in the chair as he stretched, stopping when he saw Robin.

"You told her?" he asked.

"She overheard." Sakaki lowered his arms.

"Oh," he said nervously. "So you heard, huh?"

"How long did the conversation last, Sakaki?" Michael asked.

"Um…not long. Like two or three minutes."

"You said something about them talking about it later…?" Michael asked. Sakaki nodded and glanced at the box of donuts.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "She said it was late and that they should talk when they were both fully awake. What's going on? You think you know something?" Michael sighed.

"Amon was alone for long enough to talk to Touko while he was here," Michael said. "I didn't remember it at first, but he was." Sakaki looked surprised.

"So it _was_ him…?" he said. Michael still wouldn't believe it.

"We don't know that…"

"Well, who else?" Robin said. "Touko doesn't know very many people outside the STN. She barely calls anyone or goes out or brings people over. And even if she did, why would they care about her treatment of me?"

"And we all like Robin," Sakaki said. "Even the boss is nice to her—" Sakaki paused on his last statement, narrowing his eyes in thought. Michael stewed over the information. Stupid pig dog. Zaizen was nothing but a joke. Didn't any of them know that already? Zaizen cared about no one but himself. And Touko. …Touko? Amon told Michael about how most of he and Touko's problems were because of Zaizen's protection of her. Michael's eyes lowered to a slant. He took a bite out of his donut and chewed on it furiously.

**_Sakaki_**

"It wasn't Amon," Michael said. Robin and Sakaki looked at him. He looked angry.

"But…" Robin tried to say.

"It was Zaizen."

"Zaizen?" Sakaki asked, as if the possibility was slim to none. Then he paused. "Wait a minute…" That Wednesday…when Zaizen called Amon to the office… He was angry about Touko and Robin hanging out together, wasn't he? Sakaki thought back to the phone call. Could she have been talking to Zaizen? It was a possibility, wasn't it? Well, hell, why didn't he think of that before? Sakaki sat back in his chair.

"Hey, Mike…" he said. Michael looked at him. "Don't hate me for this…but…you remember when I listened in on Zaizen and Amon's "talk" on Wednesday?"

"Yeah."

"And how I told you that not much was said?"

"Yeah…" Michael said a little slowly.

"Well, I lied. Zaizen…kinda blew up at Amon because of Touko and…I'm sorry to have to say this, Robin, but… He was complaining about how he never wanted Touko to associate with you."

"Of course…" Robin said. She looked enlightened. "Making up was Amon's idea. He must have convinced Touko that hanging out with me was a good idea. It must have angered Zaizen. But then…that talk they had. Touko…was in on it, right?"

"Sounded that way," Sakaki said. "It sounded like she and Zaizen planned something, and you hanging out with her might have compromised it."

"Oh, my…" Robin looked down. "Why?" she asked. "Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know…" Michael said. "But I want to find out." He rolled closer to his computer and moved the mouse. The screen saver went away and he began to open programs and type rapidly. Sakaki looked at Robin. She looked like she'd just lost her best friend.

"It's okay, Robin. You still have us. We're what really counts." Robin nodded, and smiled very shortly.

"Yes…" she said. "You are."

**……………**

Thanks for reading and please review. I hope to get nine out soon!

kaj


	9. Section Nine

**IX**

**_Amon_**

"Why are you staring at me?" Amon asked. Sakaki, Robin and Michael looked away. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Sakaki said. "Just bored, that's all."

"I have something for you to do, if you're so bored that all you can think to do is annoy me." Sakaki made an innocent face and turned to his computer.

"I'm good," he said.

"Right," Amon said. He looked at Michael. Michael would tell him what was going on. "What is this about, Michael?" Michael made the same innocent face Sakaki made as he looked up.

"Nothing," he said. Amon stared at him. Michael tried to look away, but couldn't. Amon stepped up to his desk and stood directly in front of it, giving him his hardest stare. Michael broke under the pressure.

"Something fishy's going on," he said. "And we're trying to get to the bottom of it." Amon went around the computer and pulled a chair out to sit on. He sat to the left of Michael and waited.

"What is it?" he asked when no one spoke. Sakaki, who looked full of information, rolled his chair behind Michael.

"Show him, Michael," he said. Amon looked at Robin. She kept her eyes down. Michael began to type on his computer. He turned the monitor slightly towards Amon. Amon looked.

"What's this?" he asked.

"This," Michael said, "is a log of Zaizen's calls from the office." Amon looked at him.

"And why do you have this?"

"Zaizen and Touko are plotting against Robin," Sakaki said.

"Plotting against her how?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Michael said. "Haruto overheard her talking to Zaizen on the phone. When's the last time you talked to Touko, Amon?" Amon thought back to when it was.

"Tuesday night," he said. Michael, Robin and Sakaki exchanged looks. Michael went back to typing on the computer.

"They're tricking her…" Sakaki said. "…into thinking they like her."

"That's not against any law," Amon said. "They can do what they want without you snooping into their business."

"Come on, Amon," Sakaki said. "This is Robin we're talking about here."

"I'm aware of that," Amon said. "Robin." Robin looked up at Amon, slightly startled. "The only friends worth having are the few that are true to you. You don't need them. Just remember that." Amon stood and sauntered away. His three group members stared after him.

**_Robin_**

Michael smiled at Amon as he left. It was undeniable that Michael had complete faith in him. She wished she felt the same way. Deep inside, she knew that what Amon said was true, but she couldn't help feeling used and empty. She believed Touko when Touko changed. She believed Amon when he apologized, and so who could say that Amon wasn't pretending as well?

Robin shook her head slightly, coming back from her daydream. She looked at Michael; he was watching her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"About what Amon said…"

"He meant it, you know?" Michael said. "Amon's different from Touko."

"He's not _that_ different from her," Sakaki said.

"Yes, Haruto, he is," Michael said. Sakaki sighed.

"I guess so," he said. Michael worked on his computer.

"Anyway," he said. "I was thinking. If I keep an eye on the boss's calls, and Sakaki keeps an eye on the boss himself, we can probably figure out exactly what's going on."

"What if it's nothing?" Robin asked. "What if it's just that they don't like me, and they're trying to hide that?"

"But why take you out, Robin?" Sakaki asked. "Why having a female bonding session all of a sudden? Why the call, why the secrecy?"

"I don't know," Robin said. "I wish I knew."

"We'll help you, Robin," Michael said. "And all you have to do is what you normally do. Don't act different."

"That's…going to be hard. I don't even want to see her anymore." Sakaki nodded.

"Just imagine…that she's who she used to be, before you knew anything. You know…back when you still liked her."

"Yes…" Robin said. "I can do that."

"Great. We can probably get Amon to help us out," Michael said.

"That guy?" Sakaki asked. "I bet he won't. He wants us to mind our own business about it."

"Sakaki's right," Robin said. "It should just be between us."

"Okay," Michael said. "So…we shouldn't tell Amon anything else?"

"Well…I don't think he'd tell the boss," Sakaki said, but his expression was reluctant. "He's known about worse things that we've done, and he kept it a secret even before we can ask him to."

"So we should be safe," Michael said. "I delete my tracks, and Sakaki…you've got to try to be less conspicuous."

"Come again?"

"Less obvious."

"Oh. I can do that." Michael looked at him, then back at his computer. "This is kinda fun. We're like spies."

"Only you would consider something this serious fun," Michael said.

"Well…what's the harm in finding the fun in something that's hard on all of us?" Sakaki asked. "Otherwise we'd all sit around moping, you know? Depressed. I don't like to feel depressed."

"I'm sorry," Robin said. "It's my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous," Michael said. "You're 100 innocent."

"A hundred and ten percent," Sakaki said.

"Double that," Michael said. Robin smiled at the two.

"Thanks," she said.

**_Amon_**

He would help. What would it hurt? Listening to them made him curious and he needed to quell that curiosity. They didn't want to involve him, but that was understandable. They had to be careful. Even knowing that, Amon felt he should aide them somehow. He would help, most definitely.

**……………**

Sorry for the shortness of the chapters and the length between posts. Chapter ten is kinda short, too, and I'll probably post it with eleven, which is when things _really_ start happening. Thanks for reading and please review!

kaj


	10. Section Ten

Thanks for your reviews! Here are sections ten and eleven. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own WHR.

**……………**

**X**

**_Touko_**

"Amon?" Touko asked, surprised. Amon stepped through the threshold of her apartment and moved passed her to go into the living room. He sat down on the couch, on Robin's end, and crossed his legs the way most males did. She smiled at him and moved over to the kitchen. "I was just going to get a start on dinner," she informed him. Surely he would stay for lunch.

"What are you making?" Amon asked.

"Just a few sandwiches. With that Italian meat you like." Amon nodded. She smiled as she turned away from him and began to prepare their lunch. "So what brings you by?" Amon didn't respond right away. He seemed to be pondering his response.

"I…missed you…" he said. Touko nodded to herself. Of course he did. Who wouldn't? She turned away from the counter and faced him.

"What exactly do you miss?"

"Everything." Amon stood and walked over to her slowly. He reached his arms out to her, stopping when she turned away.

"Really?" she asked, color rushing to her cheeks. She pulled her hair behind her ear, letting him see his affect on her.

"Yes," Amon said. She turned to him and closed the distance between them with haste.

"Do you…regret ending it?" she asked, looking up at him. His eyes were deep and shiny. She couldn't see far past the walls he'd built over his emotions just yet, but she knew that deep inside, he cared for her, and wanted her back.

"I…don't know why…I let those thoughts get to me," he said. "I just…I was confused, Touko."

"Were you confused when you told Robin you no longer wanted to be with me, while I sat there, crying on the couch?"

"I was not in my right mind, Touko."

"Were you confused when you hugged her, and told her you were sorry for what you'd done to her?"

**_Amon_**

_Conniving rat_ he thought. He didn't know what to say. It would be fine to make her believe he wasn't fully there when he broke up with her, but for her to imply that he didn't mean to apologize to Robin angered him.

"You still…hold a grudge against her?" Amon asked. He had to employ everything he had to show emotion: confusion, regret, love. He realized it was easy to pretend when it came to Touko. She would fall for it; it seemed that she already was falling for it. But when it came to Robin, he could never. He couldn't fake emotions towards anyone he really cared for.

"Amon…can't you see? She tried to come between us. This is all her fault. She…tries to pretend she's innocent, but is she really? She's done nothing but come between us and our lives. She's even caused setbacks for the STN, this you've told me yourself. Wouldn't…wouldn't things be okay without her, Amon? Without her interference?" Touko reached up and stroked Amon's hair. "Just me and you…?" She pressed forward and kissed him. He kissed her back, acting as if he enjoyed it, acting as if he didn't feel nauseous enough to throw up. She pulled away slowly, and gave him that lust-filled gaze she gave when she wanted sex. He couldn't. He wouldn't go that far. He just had to go far enough to get her to talk, and that was his limit.

His communication device went off, and Amon was startled. When he saw Touko's look of annoyance, he acted annoyed along with her.

"What is it, Michael?" he asked impatiently.

"There's something you really need to see. How soon can you get here?"

"Can't it wait?" Amon almost growled.

"Well, where are you?" Michael asked, his tone confused. Amon watched as he did some work on the other end. "O—oh…" he said.

"What is this about?" Amon asked. He didn't like the disappointment in Michael's voice.

"Don't bother," Michael said. "I can see you're busy enough as it is."

"No…Michael!" Michael ended the call. Amon stared at the device, gripping it tightly.

"So you can stay?" Touko asked. Amon tried desperately to slip back into character, but hearing her voice made him want to punch something. Touko wasn't going to ruin what he'd just built with Michael. She wasn't going to ruin his fellow hunters' trust in him. Michael wasn't supposed to know just yet. Amon didn't want to think about what Michael might have been thinking. Amon turned to Touko.

"It must be important," he said. "I have to go. But I'll be back tonight. I'll definitely be back tonight."

"Yes," Touko said. Amon grabbed her tightly and kissed her passionately to erase any doubt she might have held. He released her and nipped her bottom lip.

"Wait for me," he said and left the apartment quickly.

**_Touko_**

She stood there, stunned. He'd never kissed her like that before, or looked at her so longingly. She blushed furiously and held herself while she attempted to pull herself together. Her heart raced quickly and she thought back to all the times they were together. Her body shivered with anticipation.

Once she was able to pull herself back to reality, reality hit her hard. She gasped and spun towards the phone. She picked up the receiver and dialed out a number.

"What is it?" the voice on the other end asked.

"There's been a change in plans," she said. "She has to go alone. Don't send him out with her."

"What are you talking about?" the voice boomed. "It will go just as we planned, Touko."

"But…no…we…"

"He was there, wasn't he?"

"It's…it's over now, he and I have made up. You can't send him out with her! You just can't."

"He's going to go, Touko and I don't want to hear another word about it. You shouldn't have been so desperate to do this if there was still hope left. He's a dog, and she's nothing but a filthy witch. It will go as planned." The phone clicked on the other end.

"Damnit!" Touko whispered sharply. She clumsily hung up the phone, went to her closet, pulled out her jacket and fled from the apartment.

**_Amon_**

"Answer, Michael," Amon pleaded, racing back to the STN. It was getting dark by that time and the temperature had dropped considerably. Despite this, Amon felt like he was on fire. His nerves and his adrenaline were completely revved up. Something had happened, and he had to fix it before it was too late.

Michael wouldn't answer. Amon gave up trying to reach him, tossing his phone over on his seat. He pulled into the gates of the STN and down into the parking garage. He hurried from his car to the elevator and rapidly pressed the button for five. He looked up impatiently, almost bouncing on his heels. The elevator ascended, then began to shake. Amon stood stock-still and waited. The elevator car stopped shaking, and came to a halt. Amon looked at the numbers. He was only on the fourth floor. He pressed for five again, but nothing happened.

"_Kuso_…" he muttered and the lights went out. "Damnit!"

**……………**


	11. Section Eleven

**……………**

**XI**

**_Robin_**

"Oh, no…" Robin looked down at her bike as it crawled to a stop. She sighed and placed her feet on the ground. The wind was cool across her skin. It felt good to let the breeze come over her. She took a little time to admire it before getting off of her bike and surveying it. As usual, she couldn't pinpoint the problem. She pulled out her phone. She hated to bother the hunters about it, but she needed assistance. This was the third time the vespa broke down on her and she was tired of kick starting it just for three minutes of sputtering before it broke down again.

She dialed for Michael. He picked up quickly.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm stranded again," she told him. "My bike broke down."

"Isn't Haruto with you?" Michael asked.

"No, not anymore. He got a call from Zaizen, and was told to go back to the office."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And if he went there after he left me, he should be there by now. Unless he's having as much trouble with his bike as I'm having with mine."

"I haven't seen him. He might still be out. But hey, I'll send someone to help you, okay?"

"Okay, Michael. Thanks."

"No problem." Robin turned her phone off and leaned against her bike. She looked off into the distance at the setting sun. It was beautiful. She left her bike and sat down at the side of the road to study it.

This was what she loved most. Beautiful moments, free and unrestrained, completely natural and by no means an illusion. Why would the sun deceive her? Innocently setting in one land and rising in the next? She watched with open eyes until it was completely gone. The sky had not yet lost its color to the large, heavy dark blue mass above it. It was cloudy and the once warming breeze had turned unbearably chilly.

Robin sat and waited for an hour and a half. When it began to drizzle, she hurried beneath an edge in the cliff for cover. She wondered what could be taking the people Michael called so long. She called Amon just to see if he was out, and if he was, would give her a ride home.

**_Amon_**

Amon slid down the wall and hit the ground hard. He'd tried everything, but nothing would work. He pushed the emergency buttons, the button to open the door, to close it, everything. He even tried to pull the doors apart manually. But he knew that wouldn't work. He needed help. He sat tired and beaten, and growing impatient. He wished to hell that he hadn't have left his cell phone in the car, but he knew that even if he'd brought it, it wouldn't work in the elevator shaft.

Moments later, his communication device rang, startling him. He glanced down at himself, refusing to believe that it was actually working. No one would answer when he paged them, and he'd assumed it might have been malfunctioning. He let his anger dispel, because he then realized that he could ask whoever was paging him to get him out. He reached into his jacket and looked to see who it was. It was Robin. He felt an inexplicable flash of relief

"Robin?" he asked.

"Hi, Amon. Um…I'm stranded out here and I was wondering if you would swing by and pick me up."

"I'm stuck in an elevator," he told her. "Have you called Michael?"

"Yes, and he said he'd send someone, but no one's come yet."

"Oh?" Amon said. "Did you try calling him back?"

"No…"

"Call him and tell him you're still out there," Amon said. "And ask him about helping me out of the middle elevator car."

"Okay," Robin said. She hung up. Amon became more patient after that. About three minutes later, he could hear Michael calling for him.

"Amon! You down there!" Amon looked up. The elevator cars were clear all around, except for the doors. Michael was leaning in through the second set of doors on the fifth floor, looking down at Amon. Amon stood up.

"It's stuck," Amon told him. "I can't get it to move."

"Give me a sec." Michael moved away. A second later, Sakaki stuck his head out. He looked amused.

"Hey, Amon," he said. "Stuck in the elevator, huh? Must suck." Amon gave him a glare.

"At least I've been alone," he said. "I couldn't bear hearing your mouth all this time."

"What?" Sakaki asked loudly. "I can't hear you."

"Just help Michael," Amon said.

"Oh…help Michael?" Amon shook his head. That boy. Amon's device rang again. He received the page.

"Robin?" he asked. He knew it was from her device, but her screen was dark.

"Amon!" Robin yelled. "I…someone's after me and no one will answer their phones." Amon heard some commotion and Robin's grunt of effort following it.

"Robin!" he called, his body tensing. "Who is it?"

"I…I don't know. They just showed up and I can't stop them alone. No one will answer, Amon."

"Sakaki, do you have your communication device with you?"

"Yeah," Sakaki called back.

"Robin's trying to page you, isn't it going through?"

"No…nothing's going on with it."

"She's in trouble. Have Michael locate her and go get her."

"I can't. I don't have a key to any of the cars and the boss is out."

"What about your bike?" Amon asked.

"It won't start," Sakaki said. "That's why I'm here."

"Shit."

"Is she close? I might be able to make it there on foot." Robin screamed again through the device.

"Amon, please help me! I can't do anything to stop him!"

"I'm trying Robin," Amon said. He was beginning to panic. "Sakaki, have Michael find out where she is, and see if you can reach her in time."

"Right." Sakaki moved away. Michael reappeared moments later with Sakaki.

"We can't find her," Michael said. "It's like her device isn't working."

"She's on it right now, talking to me," Amon said.

"What's going on with her?" Sakaki asked. "Can she tell her surroundings?"

"Robin, do you know where you are?"

"I…I'm where my bike usually breaks down," she said, gasping for air. "I…was pushed down the cliff and they're chasing me. They…they have guns and I can't stop the bullets, Amon…"

"Damnit!" Amon said. "Michael…I'm the only one who can help her. You've got to get the elevator going again!" Michael moved away and Sakaki remained. "Shit…" Amon said again.

"They're after her, aren't they?" Sakaki asked. "This is what they've been planning."

"Quiet!" Amon demanded.

"You know it is, Amon."

"You're incriminating yourself," Amon said.

"Did they think we wouldn't find out?" Sakaki asked. "It's so obvious. None of us can get in touch with her, her vespa just breaks down on her, you're stuck in an elevator, Michael can't leave and he can't locate her, and my bike's broke down, too. This isn't a coincidence. They're after her. They're going to kill her." The lights in the elevator came on and the elevator moved up. Sakaki moved away from the shaft. Both Sakaki and Michael were standing there when the door opened.

"I'm going to take the main car out to her," Amon said, stepping out of the elevators. He moved towards the desks, unlocked the middle drawer and took out a set of keys. He unlocked one of the drawers at the bottom, opened it and pulled out a handgun.

"That's…" Michael went to say.

"That's right," Amon said. "There's no room for mistakes tonight." Amon moved towards the stairs and Sakaki followed.

"I'll go with you." Amon stopped and looked at Michael.

"You, too," he said. Michael looked shocked.

"I'm…not supposed to le—" he tried to say.

"I won't leave you here with these people," Amon said. "Come with us." Michael nodded, grabbed his laptop and followed them.

**……………**

Did you enjoy? Wanna know how it's gonna turn out? Please review!

kaj


	12. Section Twelve

Thank you for your reviews! Since this chapter is short, I'll be back very soon with the next one. Like…tomorrow, or the day after. Enjoy!

**……………**

**XII**

**_Robin_**

Robin's body tumbled harshly down the rough terrain, the gunmen in hot pursuit further up the cliff. She was relieved when she felt her body stop moving, though it was hard to tell if she'd truly stopped. Her whole body was numb with pain, and the ache of her left leg was excruciating.

"Why…?" she kept asking herself. She tried to get up, but found that she could no longer stand on either leg. She didn't want to die, not then, not that way. Not without knowing why, at least. She looked up and saw several men sprawling at random spots down the hill. She cuddled into herself and set the ground around her on fire, hoping to create some type of shield from them. They blocked her fire when she aimed it at them, and she couldn't set them on fire directly. But at least that way, they'd be stalled.

"…over here," someone said.

"This way…"

"…swing around back. She might have gotten away…"

"…indicates that she hasn't moved…" Robin curled up even tighter, her fear causing the fire to burn greatly. There was immense heat around her, but she didn't care. She would rather be taken by her own fire than to give her pursuers the satisfaction of hunting her.

"…what was that…?"

"Agent 5, come in!"

"…go around the back, now!"

"Ah!"

"Agent 5! Damnit, Agent 5!"

"Uh!

"There's a break in the system!"

"What's going on here…?"

"AAAH!" Robin cringed. What was going on there, indeed? Were they…being burned by her fire?

"Agent 3!"

"_Kuso_!"

"Chief, come in, chief!"

"Ah!"

"Come in! Agent 1, report your—unh!" Thump! Robin opened her eyes. One of the agents had fallen through her fire, and lay half on the grass and half in the flames. He wasn't moving. She didn't want to watch him burn. She shut her eyes and covered her face. She waited. She didn't hear anything. She opened her eyes again and sat up. It was quiet, except for the roar of the flames. Then, distantly, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Robin!" She gasped and looked towards the voice, though she couldn't see through the fire.

"Michael…?" she asked unsurely as she got to her feet. Her legs trembled greatly; she'd forgotten how much they hurt. She fell to the ground. "Michael!" she called.

"Amon, she's inside," Sakaki said. Robin looked down, a reassured smile coming to her features and tears welling at the rims of her eyes. They came for her. They were going to save her.

"Robin, try to extinguish the flames," Amon instructed. "We can't get through to you." Robin used the same energy to ask the flames back as she did to ask them to spring forth. In a sweep, the fire quelled, leaving a steaming ring of charred grass around her. She coughed as the smoke whisked by her. She heard someone coming near. She sat up. It was Amon. He kneeled next to Robin and put his arms around her. "Robin…" he gasped. "Thank God you're alive." Robin clung to his clothes and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Amon…?" she asked, her voice raspy from her incident. "Why…why did they do this?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. He tried to lift her up, but her legs gave out on her again. Sakaki kneeled to the right of her.

"Hey…are you alright?" he asked.

"My legs…" Robin said. Sakaki reached down and pulled her skirt up.

**_Sakaki_**

"Oh…shit…" he said. There was a bone sticking out of one of them, and a bullet hole in the other. He looked up at Robin. She was about to faint.

"What is it?" Amon asked, and looked for himself. He paled. "We have to get her to the hospital, now."

"Amon, Haruto…!" Michael said. "We have to get out of here. Two factory trucks are coming this way." Amon scooped Robin up quickly. Sakaki followed him as he headed for the car. Michael was there and had the doors open for a quick escape. Amon sat Robin in the back seat and Sakaki slid on the other side. Amon got into the car and slammed the door. He started up and sped away.

"Sakaki…" Robin murmured. She was covered in a heavy layer of sweat and she was losing color. Sakaki wiped her forehead dry.

"We're going to get you help, Robin, just hang in there." Robin nodded and her head tilted to the side. Sakaki shook her and she didn't move. Sakaki pressed his fingers to her neck to check her pulse. She was still alive. He kept his hand there so that if her condition changed, he'd know right away. Sakaki looked at Michael. He was working on his computer.

"Why are they trying to kill her?" he asked.

"Because she's a witch," Amon said. "I can't think of any other reason."

"But she hasn't done anything wrong," Sakaki said.

"You think that matters?" Amon snapped. "Do you know how many innocent people they've come after, just for having powers?" Sakaki swallowed hard.

"I just don't understand."

"It's not for us to understand," Amon said. "Idiots think on a level we could never, and that is all there is to it."

"They're there," Michael said, "and they're stagnant."

"What do you think they're doing?" Sakaki asked.

"Looking for her," Michael answered. He shook his head. "No… Wouldn't they already know she's not there?" Amon stepped on the gas.

"It won't take them long to assess what's happened." Amon sharply veered right and continued on.

When they pulled into the emergency lane of the nearest hospital, Sakaki quickly opened the door. Amon got out and helped him help Robin from the car.

**_Michael_**

Michael hurried inside the sliding doors to inform the desk clerk of what was going on. She was speaking with another clerk when he came up to the front desk. Before he could speak, someone gave his arm a yank and pulled him towards a hallway.

"Hey, I…"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut." Michael froze. That voice. But how he had gotten there before them, if at all? "Come with me, and don't say a word." Michael nodded and allowed himself to be pulled down the hall. He didn't want to complicate matters before he knew his situation. They stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. "Go on," the voice informed. Michael opened the door and went inside. The room was dark, but the moonlight from outside was enough for Michael to see what was inside. It was a small patient room, with a bed, a TV and a few chairs. "Have a seat." Michael sat in the first chair and looked down.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked.

"What am _I_ going to do with _you_?" Zaizen asked, closing the door. "Michael, _I'm_ not going to do anything with you."

"Then what is this about? Why is Robin being attacked? And why aren't you allowing me to help her?"

"I have no idea what's going on with Robin," Zaizen said. "More to the point, we made an agreement, did we not? As long as you upheld your part of the agreement, there would be no problems. But you didn't. You've broken the agreement. Do you remember what your punishment for breaking the agreement would be?" Michael wasn't afraid. He wouldn't allow himself to be afraid. But he couldn't help but be nervous. He told himself that as long as he was in the room, he was safe. He could easily change the outcome of whatever was supposed to happen to him.

"You know?" Michael said. "You'd think that if I was in a hospital, and I made it clear to you that something's wrong with Robin, if you were truly innocent of what's going on, you'd at least show some concern." Michael stood up.

"I know what you did," Zaizen boomed. "Sit down."

"I have more important things to do right now," Michael said. Zaizen grabbed Michael by the collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"I own you," he said.

"I thought you weren't going to do anything to me," Michael said. Zaizen's eyes lowered and he stared at Michael. Michael was confused. "You don't have to use force against me as long as you continue to get your story mixed up. I'm not going anywhere until I figure out your part in this."

"You are not here to interrogate me."

"I know," Michael said. Zaizen banged him into the wall. Michael could feel Zaizen's arms shaking from holding up his weight. Amon was right. He wasn't as strong as he seemed. But then again, all those late nights Michael spent eating junk food and drinking pop might have been why.

"Shut up!" Zaizen said. Michael shook his head at him, not believing how ridiculous his situation was. He didn't say anything. He realized that the more he talked, the longer it would take. Zaizen slowly slid him down the wall. Michael caught his footing and straightened out his shirt. "You've fucked up," Zaizen told him. "You've screwed up bad. You should have kept your nose out of this. You'll pay for your interference."

Zaizen knew everything, didn't he? He knew everything that was going on, with their talks, and their knowledge of Zaizen's plans. He wanted the plan to be carried out, but Amon, Haruto and Michael stopped it. Robin, herself, delayed it. And Zaizen was beginning to lose his control.

"_I'm_ not going to do anything to you," Zaizen said. Michael looked at him. "_I'm_ not. But that doesn't mean that no one else will."

"I figured that," Michael said. "You don't have to explain everything to me like I'm five. I know what's going on." He sat back down and gave himself another mental rundown of his situation. He still wasn't afraid. He was…curious. And anxious. He wondered how Robin was faring.

**……………**

Thanks for reading and please review!

kaj


	13. Section Thirteen

Thanks for your reviews!

**……………**

**XIII**

**_Amon_**

Where on earth had Michael run off to? Robin had already been admitted and was now receiving care, but where was Michael? Amon couldn't remember when he'd left. He remembered helping Sakaki get Robin from the back seat, then carrying her inside. The nurses at the desk had rushed over, and gotten help for her. Amon moved the car, filled out papers for Robin, and then joined Sakaki in the waiting room. When he entered the room, he expected Michael to be there with Sakaki, but he wasn't. After asking around, Amon found out that the nurses hadn't seen him come in.

Amon needed someone, someone who knew how to keep their cool. Karasuma was good for that. She was patient and she would talk and tell everyone that everything would be alright. Michael was good for that, too. He knew the right things to say, the appropriate things that would make the situation less tense. All either of them would have to do would be to sit there and Amon would feel better. But he was distraught. His stomach hurt. He needed someone there with him. He looked over to Sakaki.

Sakaki was staring at the floor, his legs bouncing nervously and his hands gripping the arms of the chair he sat in. He hadn't moved from that position since Amon came in the first time. Amon wasn't even sure that Sakaki noticed he was sitting right next to him. Amon sighed. He needed a break. He patted Sakaki's shoulder. Sakaki looked at him, his legs stopping.

"I'm going outside for a little while." Sakaki's nod was automatic; Amon was sure he hadn't heard a word. He patted his shoulder again and stood up. He walked out of the room and looked at the signs that told him where to go to reach certain places. One of those places was the cafeteria. Cafeteria.

Amon hurried towards it, snaking through a series of halls to get to it. To reach the cafeteria's entrance from the side of the hospital Amon stood on, he had to walk down a long hall. The left wall in the hall was all windows, and through the windows was the cafeteria. They were several people inside. Amon didn't see Michael. He went inside to get a better look, but still didn't see him. He got a small cup of coffee and headed back through the halls to reach the lobby. Through there, he left the hospital.

Outside was cool. Not to say that the hospital wasn't cold, but outside, it felt natural. Amon sat down on one of the benches and sighed to himself. He took a sip of his coffee and leaned back. He looked among the different people standing out there. Some were smoking and others were looking impatient. Amon noticed he was the only one sitting. He didn't mind that. He was tired and he didn't feel like standing up. He took another sip of his coffee, perking when he heard the click clack of heeled shoes on the pavement. He looked up and saw that Touko was running over to him. He stood up quickly. She stopped in front of him and grabbed on to his arm.

"Amon," she said, her breath coming out in heavy pants. "I'm so glad I caught up with you."

"What is it?" Amon asked.

"Where's…where's Robin?"

"She's inside, getting treatment." Touko placed a hand on her chest and sat down on the bench. "What's going on?" Amon asked her.

"You…you should be okay here," she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Touko swallowed hard, then looked up at Amon.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she said. "I…there's something I have to tell you."

**_Michael_**

"So what are we waiting for?" Michael asked. "This is kind of awkward…being in a hospital room and all."

"Be patient," Zaizen said. Michael could tell Zaizen was more anxious than he was. He stood up and walked around the room.

"Why here?" he asked. "Can't we turn on some lights?"

"Just be patient." Zaizen looked at his watch and then went over to the window and looked out.

"We should talk," Michael said. "It'll help pass the time."

"I have nothing more to say to you. You've been nothing but a pain since we've acquired you."

"Well, what do you expect, with a pushover like you as my boss…?" Michael said. Zaizen went quickly over to Michael and struck him in the face. Michael, caught off guard, stumbled back and fell over, knocking several items down with him as he fell.

"Shit," Zaizen said. Michael figured it was because of all the noise he'd made on his way down. Zaizen went over to the door and opened it. He looked up and down the hall, then came back in. Belatedly, Michael felt the pain growing in his jaw. He worked it slightly, and held his hand to his mouth. He remained on the floor for the time.

Zaizen went back over to the window. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, then put the receiver to his ear.

"Where are you?" he asked whoever answered. "Good. Come here right away." Zaizen hung up and turned to Michael. "You do realize I can't let you go?"

"I don't remember you ever setting me free," Michael said. "You own me, remember?" He shook his head and picked at his shoes. "This really sucks," he said. "And it's not a good idea to use cell phones in hospitals." Zaizen didn't respond. Five minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Zaizen walked over and opened it. It was Touko. Great.

"You're late," Zaizen said to Touko. Touko walked inside, shrugging her jacket from her shoulders.

"Somehow," she said, "I feel my timing is perfect." Touko looked down at Michael. "What's he doing here?" she asked.

"Minor setback," Zaizen said. "He'll be easy to dispose of. Did you bring what I asked?" Touko nodded and removed a gun from her jacket. Double great. Now Michael was going to get shot. He watched her very carefully. Touko looked at the gun, then went to hand it to Zaizen. Before he could take it, she pulled it back.

"You know…?" Touko said. "There's something wrong with this picture."

"What are you talking about?" Zaizen asked. He was becoming annoyed again.

"The gun is now in my hands, not yours. I think I quite like it this way." She held the gun correctly and aimed it at Zaizen. "Yes," she said. "I like it much more this way." Michael's eyes widened and he watched with interest.

"What are you doing?" Zaizen asked.

"Perhaps…I'm doing exactly what it looks like. There's someone here to see you, _pops_."

"Touko…" Zaizen trailed off as Amon came into the room. Michael stood up quickly.

**_Amon_**

"Amon!" Michael exclaimed.

"Get out of here, Michael. Sakaki's sitting in the waiting room." Michael hesitated. Amon looked at him. "Go on," he said. Michael slowly left the room. Amon closed the door behind him and flipped on the light. He returned his eyes to Zaizen's. He was going to enjoy this immensely.

**……………**

Thanks for reading and please review!

kaj


	14. Section Fourteen

:glances around at an empty lot: Mm… Where did everybody go? Hello! Anyone out there::waves: Um…I'm posting now, you can all come out now. :nervous chuckles: I know it's been a while, but hey, I'm all finished now, so…so you can come out now. :sigh: This is what I get for doing something silly like going to school.

So yeah, it's been forever. But don't throw any sticks or stones please, I have an excuse. You see, while some people can balance several aspects of life at once, I can't. I'm just not that good at multitasking. So…I noticed that I last posted really close to the beginning of the fall semester, and well, I had two pretty hefty, busy semesters this time around. Trust me, I haven't been able to get much of anything done. But they're over now, so here I am! Finishing WAISAD is first on my to do list! When I finish stories up, I like to revise them, implementing advice I've received from reviews wherever it's necessary. I have to thoroughly reread the entire thing and that takes time for people as slow as I am. Hopefully, things are clarified and _hopefully_ I've spotted all the mistakes and inconsistencies and **_hopefully_** there are still people out there who wanna read it. Okay. On wit da show!

(Recap: Amon and Touko are currently holding Zaizen at gunpoint in a "reserved" hospital room with Michael and Sakaki in the waiting room, and Robin being operated on for some leg wounds she acquired while trying to escape an ambush on her. In other words, _motto taihen_!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, don't own it!

**……………**

**XIV**

**_Amon_**

"You're a clever man," he said. "More clever than you let on. Touko told me about you, and what you've been up to. I won't let you go through with any more of it."

"Touko," Zaizen boomed. "This is your chance. The doctors here won't treat Robin, I've already arranged…"

"You're wrong," Touko said. "They will. And do you know why? Just like you, I've got friends in high places. Robin will get her deserved treatment." She put pressure on the trigger of the gun. "And so will you."

"Remember what they did to you," Zaizen said. "Remember how they hurt you. There was no remorse."

"Robin…didn't do anything wrong…" Touko said. She sniffed. "I…I was…she was…she didn't do anything, she would never do anything to hurt me!" Amon looked at Touko. "This is why I don't have any friends, _father_," she said. "This is why I'm so alone. You…you've always been there for me, but in the wrong ways. Why couldn't it ever be me who was wrong? Why did the problems in all of my relationships always fall on the other person's shoulder? Why can't I be the one who was wrong, for once!"

"No daughter of mine," Zaizen began, "should ever have to stoop to the levels of the worthless creatures around her."

"You've made me that worthless creature!" she exclaimed. "This is all my fault. I'm the one who caused the problems in every one of my relationships, be they with lovers or just with acquaintances. I'm so empty inside, and it's all your fault! Damnit! Can't you see what you've done to me?"

"Touko, just put the gun down," Zaizen said. He stepped closer. "Touko…"

"You won't convince me to do anything in your favor anymore," she said. She pointed the gun at him with her arm completely straight. But tears were inching down her cheeks, and within a moment, her hand began to shake.

Amon saw this and moved forward to take over when Zaizen rushed at Touko and knocked the gun from her hands. She cried out and slumped to the floor. Zaizen went to reach for the gun, but Amon came forward and lifted his knee with great force until it came into contact with Zaizen's ribs. Zaizen cringed and collapsed to the floor. Amon stepped in front of him.

"The game," he began, his fists clenching, "is over." He swiftly kicked Zaizen in the face. Zaizen's body shot back. Amon felt the anger within him rising. This was his time. He remembered back to every time Zaizen ever hit him. He remembered back to his conversation with Michael. He remembered Touko's heartache. And he remembered the sight of Robin as she lay on the grass, helpless and near death.

Something within him pulsed at remembering Robin, the pain she endured and the anxiety and fear Amon felt when he drove to rescue her. The uncertainty of whether or not she was alive. Having to hand her over to the doctors and nurses, after having reached her too late to spare her pain. There was another unfamiliar pulse, something coursing through his blood, and he felt for a moment very unlike himself. But he couldn't stop there. He wanted his revenge.

He grabbed Zaizen by the collar and lifted him up, carrying him with one arm to the hospital bed. He laid Zaizen over the edge and straddled him, then began to punch him with both hands, alternating one after the other and quickly and as powerfully as he could.

"Do you realize what you've done?" he asked Zaizen, never easing the force of his hits. Of course he knew all that he did, all the pain he'd caused. After so long of not being allowed to be angry, of holding back all forms of retaliation, of sitting by and watching all of Zaizen's abuses, Amon couldn't stop himself.

He grew tired of punching and moved back, letting Zaizen fall to the floor. He began to kick at his ribs, not stopping even after he heard the satisfying crunch of his bones. Zaizen began to pant and wheezing, and cough blood up onto the floor. Amon reached down and grabbed Zaizen by the collar and made him look at him.

"How does it feel?" he asked. "It feels beautiful, doesn't it?" Amon punched him again and let him fall. He backed away and shook his head.

"Amon…" Touko murmured. Amon perked, not expecting to hear her speak. He'd somehow forgotten his surroundings. She was still on the floor, but she had stopped crying. She looked over to him and went to speak, but didn't say anything. Amon went to step closer to her, but as he moved, he felt his body pulse again. He stopped and looked down at his hands. He was shaking. He tried to walk again, but his legs felt weak. He went slowly over to the bed and leaned on it, putting a hand to his head. He felt lightheaded. Had he…overexerted himself? Amon closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He opened them and looked at Zaizen. He pulsed again.

"Damnit…" he murmured.

"What's happening…?" Touko asked. Amon lifted his head and looked around. His body continued to pulse as he saw the lights around the room blinking on and off.

"I…I don't know," Amon said. But he knew what was happening. And he had no idea how to avoid it. "Touko…" he said. "Touko…get out…and…go join Michael and Sa…" He choked on his words. Touko stood up slowly.

"Amon, I don't want to leave you alone," she said. Amon's body hunched as if he was about to throw up. Touko took a step back. "Amon…?" she asked, panic tearing through her voice.

"Please…I….I don't know what's going to happen to me!" Touko nodded and fled from the room. Amon stood up and tried to stand on firm legs. He felt hot again, but even more so now. He took off his jacket as he went over to the window. He opened it and leaned out, trying to catch his breath. The cool air calmed him, and the pulsing ceased. He breathed out sharply, perking when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around.

Zaizen was on the floor, crawling closer to the gun. He looked over and saw that Amon saw him and lunged towards the gun quickly. Amon came away from the window and reached for the gun. Zaizen's hand grabbed it, and Amon's hand wrapped around his. He hooked his arm around Zaizen's neck and pulled back. He could feel Zaizen's grip on the gun increase. He fired a stray round.

"Stop it!" Amon growled. "Your target is me!" His body pulsed again and his grip on Zaizen loosened. Zaizen, however, was still too weak to harm Amon with any of his movements. Amon grabbed a hold of the wrist of the hand that held the gun, not wanting to make Zaizen fire another shot by grabbing his hand. He pulled him back and tried to subdue him, but Zaizen was stubborn. Amon tightened his grip around Zaizen's neck and Zaizen began to choke. Amon continued this, hoping to knock him unconscious. Before he could accomplish this however, he heard an achingly whinny cackled voice below him.

"Your…slut's…going…to die…" Amon's eyes widened and through his body he felt an inexplicable jarring of his insides. He heaved again, and almost let go of Zaizen. But then he heard Zaizen chuckling, and his entire body flexed with anger. His insides flared with a terrible burning and he felt like he was on fire.

Amon let Zaizen go, and Zaizen hit the floor harshly. The gun fell from his hand and he immediately reached for it again. Amon felt so dizzy, and so far away. He was frightened the complete lack of self he experienced. His hand reached down towards Zaizen's neck, and without making contact, the back of Zaizen's neck compressed. Amon spread his fingers and stared down at Zaizen, watching as he choked. His neck began to dent in places and he reached up and clawed at it, struggling to breathe.

Amon held his palm flat out to Zaizen and his eyes burned with an angry hatred towards him. Zaizen's entire body began to shake, and dent and deflate before completely sinking into itself in a loose heap. Amon let his hand relax, and fell backwards, his weight resting against the bed. His entire body felt numb and feverish. His breathing became labored and as he tried to move, his body shut down on him.

**_Sakaki_**

"Are you serious?" Michael asked. "His powers…"

"Are awakening?" Sakaki asked, with just as much interest as Michael. Touko nodded. Michael stood up quickly. "Hell…" Sakaki murmured.

"Will he be alright?" Michael asked. "You said he looked like he was in bad shape…"

"I don't know…" she said, her eyes large with bewilderment and her hands still moving in circles as she rambled on thoughtlessly. "Well, I mean…he beat the crap out of my dad, but then…he told me to leave."

"Why didn't he come back?" Sakaki asked.

"He's probably in trouble," Michael said. Sakaki stood up with him.

"Wait—" Touko tried to said, but the two boys were already at the hall.

"What do you think his power is?" Sakaki asked.

"No running in the hospital!" a nurse behind them scolded, but they kept on towards the room with Michael leading the way.

"I don't know," Michael said. "I bet it's something awesome."

"Let's hope it's not fire," Sakaki said. "He'd probably be worse than Robin with his aim and burn the hospital down." Michael shook his head at Sakaki, but didn't complain. It was definitely a change from his blank stare and expression earlier.

"There's no running in the—" Michael and Sakaki turned down the hall and out of the site of the nurse's station. Michael led Sakaki to the door, which was slightly ajar. There were no noises coming from the room. Michael and Sakaki exchanged glances.

"I'll go first…" Michael said. He pushed the door open slightly and peeked inside. He paled and pulled away and Sakaki took a look for himself. His face lost its color as well and they looked at each other again. "I guess we know what he can do now, huh?" Michael asked. A nurse was hurrying up to them.

"Just where do you two think you are, a race track?" she asked. "Now what on earth is going on that you had to run like banshees through my hall?" Sakaki pointed at the door of the room and Michael smacked his arm.

"Haruto!" he whispered sharply.

"What, they're going to find out sooner or later." The nurse looked between them, then clicked her tongue and opened the door.

"Oh, my God!" she said and she ran inside. She pushed the call light for the room and then picked up the phone. Michael looked inside and saw Amon and perked.

"Oh, crap, Amon," he said, as if he'd forgotten about him. He went inside. Sakaki hadn't remembered seeing him, so he followed Michael in and watched as he stepped over Zaizen and kneeled at Amon's side. He shook his shoulder.

"Hey Amon…?"

"Don't move him," the nurse said. "I'm going to have to ask both of you to leave." Michael stood up and looked at Sakaki, who was still at the door. Sakaki nodded and moved back when Michael came out.

"He's breathing, but he's unconscious." Michael said. Then he shook his head a little.

"What a night, huh?" Sakaki asked.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat…"

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Sakaki asked. Michael gave him a blank look.

"I think you'd be more worried if I couldn't."

**……………**


	15. Epilogue

**_Dojima_**

What to do, what to do. Dojima stirred her coffee slowly, letting out a heavy sigh. She squinted her eyes at the absence of persons, and therefore activity in the room. Things had changed, and Dojima felt like she'd missed everything. Suddenly, Zaizen quit, and then suddenly, Kosaka took his place. At least that's what they said. Dojima didn't believe a word of it. Something had taken place, and everyone tried their hardest to keep her in the dark. And they'd done a damn good job of it, too.

Miho didn't seem to know anything either. The pair had spent more than their fair share of time together while the office remained empty. Sakaki was the first one back. He wouldn't say anything, and that was unusual. Sakaki liked to talk, and here he was, not saying a damned word. But his mood had lifted, and he was always busy doing something other then twirling a pen and playing games.

Then Michael returned. He never looked more alive than from that point on. He was almost always smiling and was willing to talk about anything and everything—except what Dojima wanted to know the most, of course. And then there was the matter of him going and coming as he pleased. Dojima was dying to know what caused all the changes, and knew her chances of getting anything out of Amon were slim to none.

Surprisingly, when Amon came back, he talked a little more. Not much more, but he certainly wasn't as silent as usual. Dojima found it suspicious that he and Michael and Sakaki were spending time together outside of work, and saw it as a clue to what had gone on without her knowledge.

When Robin came back to work, she too seemed full of life and the four of them practically glowed when they were within each other's company. Was it just Dojima, or did she deserve a vacation as well? Here she was, picking up all the slack of her fellow hunters while they strayed away from the office all that time, and did she get a break? Nooo. And neither did Miho, but Miho didn't mind as much as Dojima did. She…kind of stood off to the side and watched from a distance, smiling contently. It was almost motherly the way she regarded them at times. Dojima was fed up, and was near her boiling point on this particular night.

Everyone was gone. Well, except the chief— oops! The _boss_ and Hattori, and the boss's new underling, the _new_ chief. Dojima grunted in frustration. She stormed over to the chief's desk and folded her arms.

"Excuse me," she said. The chief looked up at her.

"Yes, Dojima-_san_?"

"Would you just happen to know why the others got the night off and I'm stuck here by myself like this? I mean…I could have at least received a memo." The chief smiled at her.

"Dojima-_san_, you're free to go whenever you want, you know what."

"But, there's no one here. I feel obligated to…" The chief shook her head very slowly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Dojima." Dojima made a face. Great. Now she'd feel guilty because she was leaving before the usual time. She went back over to her desk and sat down. She'd leave after she finished her coffee.

**_Karasuma_**

Passing by Robin's block on the way home, Karasuma spotted Robin's vespa, Sakaki's motorcycle and Amon's car. She smiled to herself knowingly. Although things had changed, Karasuma couldn't say she wasn't comfortable with it. She'd always been able to adapt to change; it was one of her strongest suits. Sitting back and watching from the sidelines, she had a little trouble piecing all the pieces of the puzzle together, but in the end, she was sure she knew what was going on between her fellow hunters. The absence of Zaizen and the slow reintegration of her hunters proved to be the most comforting part of all. Though she wasn't involved, Karasuma knew her place, and intended on keeping her distance.

**_Sakaki_**

Sakaki had grown to hate hospitals, and, adversely, he'd grown to love work. Even seeing Dojima brightened his day, and that was probably the most frightening outcome of the entire ordeal. Robin, Michael, Amon and Sakaki had an unspoken, mutual agreement to keep things quiet. Kosaka hadn't told anyone about what happened except for the people in charge, who decided on the consequential happenings after the attack. It was hard on all of them, but in the end, they persevered. Sakaki was just happy that they'd all survived.

**_Michael_**

Robin was nice enough to let him stay with her. The arrangement was nice; Michael wasn't used to all the space. He took no time at all getting used to it, however. Directly out of "prison," he went out and adopted a dog, just a little something to help him adjust. At first, when Robin was still recuperating in the hospital and he made the request, she thought it would be a bad idea. But Michael insisted that it wouldn't be and she agreed and so Michael got himself a new best friend.

**_Robin_**

Touko had gone. Where, she wasn't sure. All Robin knew was that sharing an apartment with a guy was a big change from what she was used to.

Michael, newly released from "prison" as they often joked, had nothing just out. No money, barely any belongings and definitely no sense of direction. Robin had been quick to offer the apartment, but Michael said he wanted to get his own place. He moved in with her temporarily, and then Robin decided she was going to move out, but the plans fell through. Then, Michael thought he found a place, but then, suddenly, his plans didn't work out. So the two were stuck with each other, and surprisingly, they got along.

They were both neat freaks when it came to the apartment in general; Michael's room was another story. It was really the only thing Robin "nagged" him about, but neither of them really considered it nagging. Michael knew how to cook, and liked to, and Robin knew how to shop for food, and liked to, and they both liked to chow down, and so things just sort of worked out.

Robin still hopped around on a crutch, but she was getting better each day. She knew she'd be as good as new in no time. Michael was great about helping her out. He was strange, but Robin adored his weirdness.

**_Amon_**

Amon watched from the door. Michael was laid out on the couch with his laptop and Robin and Sakaki were on the floor in front of the coffee table playing the oddest and longest game of Uno Amon had ever seen. Not that he'd seen too many games of Uno, but after spending so much time with Michael, Sakaki and Robin, he'd seen enough to make up for all the years he hadn't seen it at all.

After years of living in a completely different world than theirs, Amon had no idea why he adapted so much to it. To the gossip, to the card and board games, to the non-alcoholic drinks, to the…innocence. Hell, that was it, wasn't it? As with many of the hunters before him, he'd missed out on his childhood. Actually, Amon wasn't sure he ever had a childhood to miss. Aside from being the poster child for kids who grew up way too fast, Amon wasn't familiar with anything and everything Sakaki, Robin and Michael took for granted.

Amon was about to take his leave when Michael's dog, Junki III, came bounding over and hopped into his arms. Michael smiled over at them. Amon gave Michael a look.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Nothing," Amon said.

"He likes you," Michael said. Sure. Junki III looked up at Amon panting and giving him sad eyes. Puppy dog eyes. What on earth for? Amon sat the dog on the floor. But, quick as lightening, Junki III pounced up and resumed its position. He whined at Amon and licked him on the face. Amon sighed. He hated it when the dog pinned him like that. Amon gave up and petted him.

Opening up wasn't that hard, now that he tried it. Sure as hell wasn't easy, but it wasn't hard. It was like…diet and exercise: difficult to adjust to, but easy to adapt to because of the results. And standing there, holding on to the shaggiest dog he'd ever laid eyes on, listening to the lamest excuses in card game history and hearing the familiar clacking of keys on a laptop, Amon knew his efforts were paying off.

Once Junki tired of the same monotonous pet Amon gave, he jumped to the floor and trotted over to interrupt Sakaki and Robin's game for some attention. Amon took the opportunity of freedom to make his way out.

**_Robin_**

Junki plopped down on the two stacks of cards and flattened them both, wiggling playfully on his back and swatting at the air with his paws. Robin chuckled at him and Sakaki seemed a little upset over the turn of events. Robin gave the puppy's stomach a good rub and it captured her hand within its paws.

"He's such a kitten," she joked just as Michael said, "Later, Amon." Robin perked and turned towards the door. Amon was indeed on his way out. She saw a hand wave very slightly through the opening of the door and then it shut. She made a small noise and grabbed her crutch. She used the arm of the couch and the edge of the coffee table to get up, and walked as quickly as she could to the door.

"Amon!" she called as she opened it, hoping he wasn't at too far down the stairwell yet. She looked down the hall and waited. Amon reappeared at the top of the stairs.

"What is it?" Robin smiled a little to herself as she closed the apartment door.

"I just wanted to…" she began, approaching Amon slowly. "…let you know that… I just feel that I could never thank you enough for what you've done for me. For…saving me…" Amon nodded very shortly.

"Michael told me," he said. Robin shook her head.

"No…" she said. "No…that's not enough." She stopped when she was in front of him and balanced herself. Amon seemed wary of her movements as she moved the crutch from her arm to the wall near them.

"Robin, you—" Before Amon could finish, Robin threw her arms around him. He wobbled slightly, now having to keep her balance for her as she weighted herself heavily on him, squeezing him tightly.

"Thank you…" she murmured, her voice a bit shaky. Amon reached a hand up slowly and patted her on the shoulder. He seemed hesitant, but after a very short while, Robin felt the warmth and comfort of his arms enveloping her, and she felt very small within his hold. Small, but whole. She felt tears stinging the backs of her eyelids and she sniffed unconsciously. Amon tensed.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly. Robin's bottom lip trembled at hearing his tone, and she shook her head at his question.

"No," she breathed. "Amon…?"

"Yes, Robin…?" Robin pulled away slightly and raised her eyes to meet Amon's. She felt safe and protected under his height, and though his eyes seemed far away and were blurred due to Robin's tears, she saw no coldness, and that was enough for her.

She pulled away slowly and wobbled a little, forgetting that there was a reason why she was only on one leg. Amon reached for her, grabbing her around the waist and tugging her towards him to use himself to break what might have been a fall. Robin's instinct was to grab at him as well, and her hand clamped around his wrist. They both looked to each other for assurance, and suddenly things were dark and quiet.

Amon was moving towards her, and she was barely conscious of his motives until she felt warm pressure against her lips. She always thought that if they ever were to kiss, she would be surprised, and would be wide eyed and stunned and start stammering and stumbling about with her uncertainty. But right then, at that very moment, there was none of that. All the questions she'd ever asked herself, about what was normal and natural and right and just. Nothing in the past had ever felt more affirmative in those respects than the present.

She didn't melt away; instead, she melted into the embrace. She didn't feel the need to hang onto the moment, something assured her the moment was hers and that if she would like to have the moment again, there was no doubt that she could. Forthrightly, Robin was feeling a healthy, yet unfamiliar amount of confidence. Confidence in herself, in her actions, in Amon. There was no need to glance around searching for answers, to consult someone for advice, or submit and be a follower.

By, God. She was certain that no other moment could make her feel more like a woman, and proud to be a woman, than childbirth.

That thought was followed by imaginative visuals, ones that made Robin pause and her eyebrow quirk in amusement. Amon sensed her changed and broke contact to look at her. Robin was stifling her chuckles. Amon's cheeks flushed a deep maroon and he chuckled slightly. Robin raised a hand to her mouth and laughed a little, and Amon laughed a little more, and then Robin a little more also, and then Robin and then Amon and then Robin and then Amon …

The small hall was filled with their laughter, the type of "eat, drink and be merry" laughter that no one should go through life without experiencing firsthand. It didn't take long for them to settle down. Amon wiped the corner of his eye and cleared his throat, visually attempting to pull himself together, which only made Robin's smile grow.

"I'll…see you tomorrow, Robin. Have a nice night." Robin grinned at him shamelessly, and his usual stern look was nothing short of a pout.

"You too, Amon," she said. "Drive safe." Amon nodded, took her crutch and handed it to her. Robin took it from him and steadied herself, and once she did, Amon headed down the steps. Robin stood and waited until she heard the door closed at the very bottom. She sighed a little to herself and went to turn to the door when she heard Michael singing and Sakaki chuckling.

"**Amon and Robin, sitting in the tree, K.I.S.S.I**—"

"What on earth are you singing?" Robin said, laughing a bit as she went over to the door. Michael opened it to let her in.

"Something I picked up watching too many DVDs."

"I'll bet," Robin said. She was sure she was in for a night full of their teasing, but, with that thought in mind, she didn't think there was any way she'd rather spend the night.

**……………**

Over, it's over! Yay! I like ending stories! And no sticks and stones if you didn't get what you wanted, especially in terms of pairings. :wags a finger: This is a story about Amon, after all. I'd like to thank everyone who read this and have reviewed. Me loves you! No, really, I do! And I really appreciate you checking out the end of this, k? You all rock! Peace out!

kaj

It's been a long time and you guys probably don't remember what you wrote, but some of the reviews you gave need answering to. At least that's what I think.

**wendyghost:** Ah, yes. Amon likes Michael. But he doesn't choose Michael, thanks to Karasuma's insight. And…I didn't finish it soon, but I finished it! That's good enough, right?

**Naisumi:** Hilarious! Thanks for the compliments and the humor, a gal really needs it at times. Sorry to disappoint the fangirl in you, but as a fellow fangirl, me needs YAOI too! And regardless of the lack of bishie on bishie implications in the show—hello! That's what fanfiction writing fangirls are for! The Amon/Michael version of this is posted on another site. Email me for the link or something if you want to check it out.

**Rein:** Really? It's scary? Darn, that sucks. It's not supposed to be.

**reynamanga:** I totally agree about the age thing! And the guy who waits in the entrance lobby hall thingy? That room doesn't really exist in this story, so…neither does he. That seems evil now that I think about it. I totally cut him out of the show. And the Sakaki/Michael/Robin parts of the story are my favorites. I want them to hang out more in the show, but it's not that type of show, you know? That's what fanfictions are for! Whoo-hoo!

**HypernatedRikku:** Robin and Sakaki:broods over the pairing: ROBIN AND SAKAKI? Um…hm… What to say…? Um…I'm…sorry to disappoint you?

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness:** You're so awesome! I really hope you came back after my seven month hiatus. I really appreciate you sticking with me for as long as you did! And yes, it is an A/R fic. :train whistle: And…about the whole Touko part at the end. She was going through things. She wasn't there to shoot him, just to intimidate him and yell at him for being a jerk. Then they would have gone off to eat steaks over Chablis. But of course, Amon had other plans, and knocked the snot out of him. Touko just wanted Zaizen to know some things, and felt the only way he would listen was if he was…forced to. Amon didn't say much to her beforehand. Touko blabbed on about how much the situation sucked, and Amon was like, 'go tell him and make him stop being an ass, you're his daughter, he'll listen.' Delusional stuff like that to get Touko to lead him to wherever he was in so that Amon could…beat the snot out of him. :nods: Man…I totally could have made a chapter out of that… :snaps finger: But seriously. Thanks for your support!

Latahs!


End file.
